


Пикник на троих

by Hiver_Noir



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, forced suicide attempt, mentions of animal abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Noir/pseuds/Hiver_Noir
Summary: Джим всегда надеялся кого-то спасти, и однажды ему предоставляется шанс сделать это.
Relationships: Jim Halsey/John Ryder
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета версия текста.  
> Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Джим неловко поднимает руку с отставленным большим пальцем, когда очередная машина проносится по шоссе, оставляя за собой облако белой взвеси, окутывающее его, как мягкое пуховое одеяло. Разумеется, водитель не тормозит; Джим знает, что ему надо быть увереннее, если он хочет, чтобы его попытка остановить попутку увенчалась успехом. Но, по правде говоря, он совсем не уверен в том, что желает именно этого.

Он опускает руку и стряхивает с одежды дорожную пыль. Сегодня безветренно, и время клонится к вечеру, поэтому солнце, похожее на белый волдырь в обесцвеченном небе, уже не так яростно осыпает землю своими пылающими лучами. Не имея иного занятия, Джим разглядывает окрестности – рыхлый серый песок, перемежающийся с выжженной растительностью и глыбами известняка - пока его глаза не задерживаются на острой горной гряде вдали – глядя на ее хребет, скрученный и изломанный под тяжестью выбеленных небес, он ощущает легчайшее дуновение тревоги; как будто какое-то холодное крыло коснулось его сердца и ускользнуло вниз, в теплую нору инстинктивно поджавшегося живота. 

Джим знает, что он не единственный, кто сейчас играет роль наблюдателя на этой блеклой сцене. Он чувствует взгляд его глаз у себя на спине, его холодная тяжесть словно пара ножей, прижатых к коже прямо между лопатками. Когда следующий автомобиль показывается вдали — пока едва различимая на горизонте точка, стремительно набирающая плотность и объем, Джим замирает, напряженно обдумывая, стоит ли ему на этот раз поднимать руку. Он не хочет этого делать, не хочет нового, очередного, повторения уже давно заученного поворота сюжета, но в то же время Джим понимает, что это не его выбор; так или иначе, он не способен ничего изменить. 

Подталкиваемый этой мыслью, Джим поднимает руку, когда серый «Опель» приближается к нему ровно настолько, что он может разглядеть силуэт человека за рулем. Автомобиль начинает тормозить издалека, клонясь к обочине, словно его притягивает к ней какой-то невидимой магнит. Джим рассеянно думает о нитях судьбы в руках усталых Парок, и решительно поджимает губы, надеясь, что сегодня ни одна из них не оборвется.

По крайней мене, не по его вине.

Как он и думал, автомобиль останавливается в паре метров от него, и Джим неловко подходит ближе, заглядывая в окно. Водитель уже наклонился ему навстречу — это сухощавый мужчина средних лет, с тонкими нервными губами и парой глаз, похожих на два оловянных слитка.

\- Подкинуть тебя?

Он улыбается, обнажая между растянутых губ мелкие частые зубы - но улыбка кажется чем-то чужеродным на его бескровном лице. Джим просто кивает, но чуть позже спохватывается, понимая, что нужно что-то ответить.

\- Было бы здорово, - говорит он, но на ответную улыбку уже не хватает сил. В этот момент он особенно остро чувствует его присутствие за спиной — теперь ближе, осязаемее. На мгновение у него в голове вспыхивает мысль, что он мог бы просто распахнуть дверь, запрыгнуть в автомобиль и крикнуть водителю, чтобы тот трогался — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.

Как будто в ответ на эти мысли, за его спиной раздаются негромкие шаги. Райдер приближается к ним с отсутствующим выражением на лице, закинув на широкое плечо пыльную дорожную сумку.

Заметив его появление, водитель впивается в него странным взглядом, и хотя Джиму не удается определить скрытую за ним эмоцию, он понимает, что тот явно не рад видеть нового пассажира.

\- Он, - Джим открывает рот и на мгновение запинается, подбирая слова. - Он со мной.

\- Ясно, - тон водителя звучит безразлично, но что-то острое вспыхивает в его глазах – впрочем, возможно, Джиму это просто показалось. Между тем, Райдер открывает заднюю дверь, так и не произнеся ни слова; небрежно зашвырнув сумку внутрь, он валится на сиденье. Чуть поколебавшись, Джим усаживается рядом с водителем. Неловко улыбнувшись — по крайней мере, он надеется, что его нервная гримаса отдаленно похожа на улыбку - он накидывает на плечо ремень безопасности, и машина трогается с места. Какое-то время они едут в тишине; даже водитель хранит молчание, за что Джим безмерно благодарен. Обычно они начинают задавать вопросы, но, как правило, это Райдер ведет с ними беседу – словно хищный зверь, он описывает вокруг жертвы круги, постепенно приближаясь к кровавой развязке, как будто желая узнать свою добычу как можно лучше, прежде чем вонзить в нее зубы. Для него это как близость, думает Джим. Ее самая чистая, предельная форма.

\- У вас нет воды? Я умираю от жажды.

Джим вздрагивает, когда хриплый голос за спиной вырывает его из мыслей. Его тон действительно звучит так, как будто у него пересохло горло, и хотя Джим хорошо помнит, что в их сумке должна быть вода, он не рискует ничего говорить.

\- Да, конечно, - водитель вдруг оживляется. Он как-то суетливо вертит головой на длинной шее, и Джим замечает, как его руки плотнее сжимаются на руле; почему-то ему кажется, что его ладони вспотели. Тем временем, человек за рулем поворачивается, чтобы быстро взглянуть на Джима. - Будь добр, молодой человек, посмотри в бардачке.

Джим послушно делает, то, что ему сказали, и с некоторым удивлением обнаруживает внутри несколько небольших пластиковых бутылок с напитками; собственно, больше там ничего нет. Он на секунду замирает, не зная, какую из них выбрать, и наконец просто хватает первую, что попадает ему в руки. Он протягивает назад, чтобы передать воду.

\- Благодарю, - безразлично говорит Райдер, когда их пальцы мимолетно соприкасаются, заставляя Джима отдернуть руку, как будто он обжег ее. Он усаживается обратно, не говоря ни слова. Вслед ему летит трескучий звук отворачиваемой пробки.

Водитель кидает мимолетный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, и на его губах всплывает блуждающая улыбка. Заметно повеселев, он обращается к Джиму.

\- Ты не хочешь пить? Погода сегодня жаркая, да?

Джим косится на него. Несмотря на нервные манеры, водитель кажется ему хорошим человеком, и он начинает гадать, что сейчас на уме у Райдера. Судя по его отсутствию интереса, у мужчины за рулем есть хороший шанс выйти из этой передряги невредимым, так и не узнав, что он впустил в свою машину серийного убийцу.

\- Нет, спасибо. - Джим чувствует странный укол под сердцем, говоря эти слова. Человек за рулем проявил к нему доброту. Как будто яркое солнце выглянуло из-за темных облаков, на секунду ослепив его своим светом. По правде говоря, он был бы не прочь принять этот жест – хотя бы из элементарной вежливости, но Райдер запретил ему брать что-либо у водителей, и он не хочет его злить.

\- Как пожелаешь, - мужчина кивает. Его глаза то и дело кидаются в зеркало заднего вида, и Джим невольно следует за их взглядом. Увиденное удивляет его — Райдер, похоже, решил подремать, откинув голову на спинку сиденья. Впрочем, Джим не особенно склонен доверять увиденному. По крайней мере, судя по всему, в ближайшем будущем убийца ничего не выкинет, и это позволяет ему самому немного расслабиться.

Так проходит какое-то время. Джим следит за проносящейся за окном лентой монотонного пейзажа, подперев рукой подбородок. Тихое рычание работающего двигателя, ставшее таким привычным за эти дни, ускользает от его сознания. Ему кажется, что в машине становится совсем тихо.

\- Так куда ты и твой отец направляетесь? Ты так и не сказал мне.

Водитель вдруг снова подает голос. Джим отмечает, что он стал намного спокойнее.

\- Он не мой отец. - Машинально отвечает он, и тут же прикусывает язык. Он не уверен, что это стоило говорить.

\- В самом деле? - Взгляд водителя снова быстро падает в зеркало заднего вида. - А кто тогда?

Джим немного мнется, прежде чем ответить.

\- Просто парень, которого я встретил на дороге. Он хотел попасть на заправку. Купить сигарет. - Добавляет он. Собственно, в сказанном им нет ничего лишнего. Он просто говорит правду.

\- Так вы не вместе? - Водитель задумчиво кивает. - А ты? Куда направляешься ты?

\- В Калифорнию. – Все так же механически отвечает Джим. Скалы за окном похожи на тени, нарисованные темной тушью на фоне бледного неба. - Я всегда хотел посмотреть, как там.

\- Тогда ты на верном пути. Ты путешествуешь на попутках? И откуда ты начал?  
Джим слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы коротко взглянуть него. Глаза водителя прикованы к дороге, он не отвечает на его взгляд, и внимание Джима невольно обращается на лицо Райдера в зеркале заднего вида. Тот сидит во все той же позе, не шелохнувшись, и почему-то Джиму начинает казаться, что он действительно заснул. Причем крепко.

\- Из Чикаго. – Наконец, отвечает он, стараясь заставить свой голос звучать спокойно. 

Водитель цокает языком.

\- Прекрасный город. Но ты далеко забрался. Твоя мать не говорила тебе, что нельзя путешествовать с незнакомцами? - Он кивает на зеркало заднего вида. - Ты же совсем не знаешь этого человека. Вдруг он какой-то серийный убийца? Посмотри на его плащ, кто станет носить такое в жару? У меня от него мурашки.

\- Пожалуй. - Джиму становится все больше не по себе. Он не понимает, почему водитель говорит о мужчине на заднем сиденье так, как будто уверен, что тот его не услышит. Он вдруг думает про бутылку с водой, которую передал ему, и пытается вспомнить, была ли она закрыта.

Внезапно он чувствует прикосновение — водитель убрал одну руку с руля и теперь она лежит на колене у Джима.

\- Ты славный парень. Ребятам вроде тебя не стоит быть на дороге.

\- Я осторожен, - вежливо отвечает Джим. Рука все еще лежит на его колене, и он размышляет над тем, как будет корректнее указать на это обстоятельство. Он делает тон своего голоса максимально нейтральным, когда говорит свои следующие слова. - мистер, ваша рука... это неуместно.

\- Что с ней не так? – С явным раздражением перебивает его водитель. – Ты на что-то намекаешь? У меня сын твоего возраста.

Его голос опасно дрожит, повышаясь. Сухие пальцы сжимаются, впиваясь в плоть, и Джим замирает, задаваясь вопросом, во что он опять вляпался. Он осторожно ощупывает карманы в поисках чего-либо, что могло бы ему помочь, но они оказываются совершенно пусты. Несмотря на это, он продолжает спокойно сидеть на месте, стараясь подавить первые ростки поднимающейся в нем паники.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Джим. - Но...

\- Почему ты вообще заговорил об этом? Он трогал тебя? Этот парень на заднем сиденье прикасался к тебе?

\- Нет, сэр. - Джим хочет сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент он чувствует, как рука на его колене приходит в движение, поднимаясь вверх по бедру. Его сердце сжимается, пропуская удар. К такому он не был готов, садясь в эту машину. Его взгляд невольно вновь обращается к зеркалу, но он видит в нем лишь половину лица Райдера. Оно кажется ему слишком расслабленным. - Что вы делаете?

Когда чужие пальцы вот-вот должны коснуться его паха, Джим с силой отталкивает предплечье мужчины. Он чувствует себя так, будто у него в груди опрокинулось ведро с ледяной водой. Джим продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой, когда водитель убирает руку, но через несколько мгновений он инстинктивно поворачивается, услышав знакомый металлический щелчок.

-Зря ты это сделал, мальчик.

Джим с отстраненным удивлением изучает направленный на него пистолет. Он кажется неправдоподобно маленьким, словно детская игрушка, но тяжелый металлический блеск дула ясно свидетельствует об обратном. Водитель сворачивает с дороги, удерживая руль свободной рукой, и тормозит у обочины.

\- Пожалуйста, мистер. Не надо заходить так далеко. - Джим пытается его образумить. Он пережил месяц в обществе Райдера не для того, чтобы его убил какой-то извращенец с лицом коммивояжера. Это было бы просто нелепо. - Я не хотел вас обидеть. Сейчас мы, - он запинается на этом слове, - мы уйдем.

Водитель смотрит на него, подслеповато щурясь, и вдруг смеется. Он уже совсем не кажется ему нервным – напротив, Джим думает, что он выглядит чертовски уверенным в своем превосходстве. 

\- Я думаю, что твой приятель слишком крепко уснул, чтобы куда-то пойти.

\- Я заберу его. - Джим лихорадочно размышляет о том, как выбраться из этой ситуации. - Я вытащу его из вашей машины. И вы нас больше не увидите.

\- Хватит болтать! - Голос водителя внезапно становится визгливым. - Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты пялился на него всю дорогу? Не ври мне, маленькая шлюха.

Водитель презрительно оглядывает тело Джима с головы до ног, и почему-то тот чувствует себя голым под этим взглядом. Это новое для него ощущение, и его никак нельзя назвать приятным. 

\- Ты зря отказался от напитка. Все бы прошло намного легче. - Свободной рукой водитель начинает возиться со своим ремнем. На Джима вдруг накатывает какая-то странная слабость. Ему кажется, что вся эта ситуация нереальна, и его внезапно охватывает парадоксальное желание рассмеяться. Такие вещи не могут происходить с обычными людьми вроде него. Нельзя попасть в лапы серийного убийцы, чтобы потом оказаться изнасилованным каким-то типом на потасканном «Опеле».

Когда водитель утыкает ствол ему в шею, Джим не сопротивляется. Холод дула давит на мысли, вызывая прилив удушающей паники, но в то же время он знает, что тот не убьет его – по крайней мере, не сейчас. Возможно, он сделает это после, и у него осталось не так много времени, чтобы найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Он скашивает глаза на заднее сиденье, но видит лишь черные складки плаща. Тем временем, другой рукой водитель грубо хватает его за вихры на затылке и тащит вниз, к расстегнутой ширинке на брюках. Джим хорошо понимает, чем грозит сопротивление человеку с пистолетом в руке, но чем ближе тот опускает его лицо, тем сильнее становится его паника, и он напрягается, опираясь рукой о сиденье, в то время как мужчина дергает его за волосы сильнее, вырывая несколько прядей. Одновременно с этим дуло до боли вдавливается в его висок, и Джим глухо вскрикивает, готовясь оказать отпор, но вдруг все движение прекращается. В машине по-прежнему очень тихо. Джим осторожно, словно опасаясь нарушить это хрупкое равновесие, поднимает глаза.

Первым, что он видит, становится бледное лицо водителя, его дрожащие губы и остекленевшие от ужаса глаза. Следующим его внимание привлекает узкое, но смертоносное лезвие ножа, прижатое к его шее как раз напротив выступающей синей вены. Спокойный голос Райдера раздается откуда-то сверху.

\- Этот парень уже занят, приятель.

\- Я ... не знал.

\- Тшш. Конечно, нет.

\- Вы...

\- Я не пью воду с газом. - Райдер небрежно отвечает на незаданный вопрос. - Вылил ее за твое сиденье. А ты был слишком увлечен, пуская слюни на паренька, чтобы это заметить.

Райдер похлопывает лезвием по его коже, покрывшейся тонким слоем холодного пота, отчего метал слегка липнет к ней. Он наклоняется вперед, и теперь Джим ясно видит его лицо. Он сразу узнает это выражение, немного скучающее, утомленное лицо человека, вынужденного выполнять давно опостылевшую работу.

\- Отпусти мальчика. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у меня случайно дрогнула рука.

Мужчина мгновенно разжимает пальцы. Кажется, он забыл о существовании Джима.

Райдер аккуратно вынимает из его руки пистолет, и с интересом изучает трофей. В его массивных пальцах смертоносное оружие кажется даже не игрушкой, а, скорее, безобидным брелком для ключей. Углы губ мужчины расползаются в медленной усмешке.

\- Дерринджер? Что за человек будет носить такое на Западе?

Проверив предохранитель, он прячет пистолет где-то среди складок своего необъятного черного плаща. 

\- Итак... как твое имя, кстати?

Водитель открывает и закрывает рот, но не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Райдер закатывает глаза, слегка качая головой. 

\- Не заставляй меня проявлять настойчивость.

\- Я…. П-Пол…

\- Что ж, приятно познакомится Пол. Меня зовут Джон. Итак, Пол, как давно ты занимаешься этим?

\- Ч-чем?

\- Не нужно стесняться Пол. Мы тут все друзья, не так ли? Я ведь прав? – Он удовлетворенно хмыкает, добившись от водителя судорожного всхлипа, по всей видимости, призванного изображать согласие. - Тем, что ты хотел сделать с этим мальчишкой, конечно же. Пистолет, сдобренная наркотиками вода… Ты хорошо подготовился, не так ли. Жаль, что я не люблю, когда кто-то охотится на моей территории, распугивая дичь.

\- Я… я не знал что это ваша территория... – Голос водителя начинает дрожать сильнее. Джим отчасти впечатлен тем, что тот вообще способен говорить внятно. – Я-я не знал… 

\- Моя территория это каждое гребанное шоссе в этой стране, приятель.

Теперь Райдер полностью опирается на спинку сиденья водителя, заставляя его слегка отклониться вперед под своим весом. Он приближается – так, что теперь его висок оказывается прижат к виску водителя, влажному от мутных капель пота, но Райдера это совсем не смущает. Он закидывает руку ему на грудь, словно закадычный друг.

\- Так расскажи мне, Пол. Что ты хотел сделать с малышом Джимми?

\- Я.... Ничего... я просто хотел напугать его...

\- О, - Райдер округляет губы. - Просто напугать, да? Так же, как ты сделал с остальными? Чьи трупы ты выбрасываешь в кювет, с грязным бельем, запиханным в рот? Я видел твою работу, и она довольно грязная.

Райдер неодобрительно цокает языком, и водитель издает какой-то сдавленный звук, Джим косится на него, и видит, что по его лицу струятся крупные слезы. Он чувствует острый укол сочувствия, несмотря ни на что.

\- Ты... - Водитель облизывает белые, как мел, губы. - У меня есть деньги. Много денег, у меня свой бизнес. Я дантист... Я отдам вам все. Все свои накопления.

\- Заманчиво.- Лицо Райдера на какое-то время озаряет задумчивое выражение, как будто он в самом деле пытается вообразить, что мог бы сделать, имея крупную суммы наличных на руках. Джим не смог бы найти более нелепого предположения, чем мысль о том, что человек, заинтересованный только в разрушении, мог бы променять его на материальные блага. - Но меня не интересуют деньги.

\- Тогда чего.... чего ты хочешь?

Райдер опускает глаза. На мгновение он кажется почти опечаленным, как будто заранее сожалеет о том, что собирается сделать. 

\- Просто... немного общества. - Он прижимается к бледной щеке Пола, как брат или любовник, выдыхая в губы. - Разве не этого мы все хотим? Иди сюда.

Он дергает водителя на себя, хватая его за шиворот, и тот коротко вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда его голова дергается от рывка. В одно мгновение Райдер затаскивает его на заднее сиденье, как паук тащит насекомое в сплетенный им кокон. Джим продолжает сидеть на месте, глядя на дорогу, но он слышит все что, происходит у него за спиной.

\- Не надо... не...

\- Тихо, тихо. Расслабься, Пол.

\- Я прошу вас...

\- Открой рот, приятель. Ты же не хочешь, что бы я сделал тебе больно?

Голос Райдера опускается почти до шепота, хрипловатого и отстраненного, как будто он разговаривает с испуганным ребенком. Джим слышит рыдания, а затем какой-то клацающий звук.

\- Вот, так, приятель. Возьми его полностью.

На некоторое время становится тихо. Джим сжимает кулаки, борясь с желанием закурить, выйти из машины, но он не хочет беспокоить Райдера - портить ему веселье - из опасения привлечь к себе внимание и быть вынужденным принять участие в процессе; он боится этого наравне с тем, что однажды Райдер убьет его так же, как он сейчас убивает Пола. Джим все еще ощущает боль в корнях волос на затылке, но это не значит, что он одобряет происходящее. Так не должно быть. Ни с кем.

Внезапно что-то ударяет в спинку его кресла, потом еще и еще. Беспорядочные удары обрушиваются на кресло и дверь снова и снова, заставляя машину раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, но затем постепенно ослабевают. Джим слышит хрипы и какой-то влажный, плещущий шум, напоминающий ему о грязной воде, поднимающейся в раковину из забитой водопроводной трубы; поразмыслив еще немного, он понимает, что это больше похоже на звуки, сопровождающие процесс рвоты. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Голос Райдера струится среди этой какофонии, как колыбельная.

\- Ну же, Пол. Не уходи, побудь со мной еще немного.

Снова клацанье, как будто кто-то бьет ложкой по фарфоровой чашке, пытаясь разбить ее на куски.

Очередной удар бьет по сиденью с удвоенной силой, после чего все звуки замолкают. Через какое-то время раздается щелчок открытой двери, и Райдер опускается в водительское кресло. Он закуривает, с наслаждением затягиваясь, и как ни в чем не бывало заводит автомобиль. Бросив короткий взгляд на заднее сиденье, Джим видит бледное лицо Пола с застывшими глазами выброшенной на берег рыбы. Из его рта торчит темная рукоять пистолета в окружении клочков белой пены, лениво стекающей вниз. Его взгляд скользит по телу, задерживаясь на влажном пятне, расползающемся между ног трупа; он смотрит на это еще пару секунд и отводит взгляд. Он ощущает странное успокоение от того, что все, наконец, закончилось.

Когда он отворачивается, то замечает, что Райдер наблюдает за ним. Тот слегка усмехается, поймав его взгляд.

\- Не задумывался, что тебе повезло подобрать меня, а не типа вроде этого?  
\- Следи за дорогой. - коротко бросает Джим, откидываясь в кресле. Он злится, что Райдер заставил его пройти через это - ему совсем не хочется выступать в роли наживки в разборках серийных убийц; тем больше он не намерен заниматься моральной оценкой двух сортов чистого зла, занимая чью-либо сторону в этом споре. Впрочем, от него этого и не требуется – Райдер победил, как обычно.   
\- Я бы не позволил ему что-то сделать с тобой. - Голос Райдера звучит очень буднично, как будто он говорит о прогнозе погоды, а не о жизни и безопасности Джима. - Мне не по душе, когда кто-то трогает то, что принадлежит мне.  
Джим отворачивает от него голову, глядя в окно. Слова Райдера поражают его — это был первый раз, когда убийца дал ему какие-то гарантии относительно его будущего. Но, вероятно, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Конечно, Райдер бы хотел убить его сам, и Джим ждет, что в следующий момент тот сам любезно сообщит ему об этом, добавив еще один образец в свою коллекцию насмешек и угроз, но тот внезапно меняет тему.

\- Ты должен быть осторожен.- Его голос становится немного тише, и теперь в нем звучит вкрадчивый оттенок. — Красивый, молодой мальчик... Перед таким трудно устоять. 

Джим рад тому, что смотрит в окно, так на этих словах он невольно широко распахивает глаза, прежде чем успевает уловить усмешку, которая звенит в его голосе. Убийца смеется над ним. Ну конечно. Тем временем Райдер продолжает:

\- Сейчас на дороге полно людей вроде него… И меня. - Судя по тону, теперь он усмехается во весь рот.

\- Как ты узнал, что в воде был наркотик? – спрашивает Джим. Ему не нравится, куда идет этот разговор, и он задает этот вопрос, надеясь изменить ход беседы. Его руки запоздало начинают дрожать, и он прячет их в карманы куртки, надеясь скрыть эффект, который весь этот инцидент на него произвел. 

\- Он использовал шприц, чтобы ввести туда снотворное, на открывая пробки. Если сдавить бутылку, появляется течь. – Райдер ведет машину, пока забытая им сигарета дымит между его пальцев, сжатых вокруг руля. – Эти дилетанты бывают довольно изобретательны.

\- И ты знал, что он поедет по этой дороге именно в это время?

Мужчина небрежно пожимает плечами.

\- У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы сделать выводы. 

Дальше они едут в тишине. Несколько позже мужчина сворачивает в сторону и останавливает машину, и Джим все также молча выходит наружу. Автомобиль стоит на закрытом участке дороги — Джим видел знаки, мимо которых они проезжали, и само состояние дорожного полотна говорит об этом очень ясно. Он оглядывается по сторонам, изучая ландшафт. Как и ожидалось, по левой стороне располагаются живописные скалы — излюбленные места, где Райдер оставляет свои тайники, алые сокровища, превращающиеся в щедрые дары для местной фауны.

\- Не трогай ничего в машине. - Мужчина одним рывком выволакивает труп наружу, бросая его возле колес, как груду мусора. - Я сам со всем разберусь.

\- Хорошо. - Джим чувствует облегчение. Он не знает, почему на этот раз Райдер не заставляет его помогать, но у него нет никакого желания оспаривать это решение.

Он бредет вдоль обочины, разглядывая причудливые узоры трещин на асфальте. Наклонившееся к зениту солнце ласково лижет ему шею шершавым теплым языком, и он поводит плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть это ощущение. Он не знает, чем сейчас занят Райдер - может быть, курит, а может, потрошит содержимое машины или срезает с Пола лицо, как кожуру с апельсина – но почему-то именно последний вариант кажется ему наиболее вероятным. Джим шарит по карманам, думая закурить, но сигареты остались в сумке, и он не намерен возвращаться к машине. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он стоит посреди дороги, словно каменное изваяние, когда его внимание привлекает какой-то шум. Он поворачивает голову и, к своему ужасу, видит автомобиль, который осторожно плетется в их сторону по разбитому асфальту. Он едет так медленно, как будто человек за рулем не уверен в том, что должен быть здесь.

\- Нет, - выдыхает Джим. Он замирает на месте, лихорадочно соображая, что должен предпринять в такой ситуации, и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки. Все хорошо, он справится. Этот автомобиль может просто проехать мимо. Он невольно оглядывается на серый «Опель» в паре десятков метров от него. Райдера нигде не видно, и, возможно, он уже разобрался с телом, унес его куда-то в скалы и завалил камнями, похоронив того человека вместе со всем злом, что он совершил. 

Когда Джим поворачивается назад, он видит, что автомобиль остановился. Водитель уже выбрался наружу и сейчас направляется к нему, засунув обе руки в карманы. Это молодой мужчина, кажется, всего на несколько лет старше, чем он сам, одетый в голубые джинсы и бежевый блейзер с какой-то эмблемой на рукаве. Понимая, что он привлек внимание Джима, парень широко улыбается и машет ему рукой. В косых лучах солнца его светлые волосы кажутся сплетенными из жидкого золота. 

\- Привет. – Приблизившись к Джиму, парень кивает, оглядывая его с головы до ног, и улыбка на его лице слегка убавляет в яркости. Джим не может его за это винить – он понимает, как должен выглядеть в глазах нормального человека – весь покрытый пылью и с неровными островками щетины на лице, давность которой он и сам не смог бы припомнить.

-Меня зовут Тед, и я немного заблудился, - доверительно сообщает парень, - думал, что попаду на Шоссе 67 к этому времени, но, кажется, свернул не туда. Не направишь меня на путь истинный?

Он снова улыбается чуть шире, обнажая безупречно белые зубы. Очевидно, он ожидает, что Джим оценит его шутку, но тот только смотрит на него пустыми глазами, не зная, что на это сказать. Райдер не должен его увидеть, и Джим знает, что ему нужно как можно скорее отослать этого молодого человека прочь, но, по правде говоря, он понятия не имеет о том, где они находятся. Такие вещи давно потеряли для него смысл, сейчас в его жизни остались только два стоящих внимания ориентира – эта пустыня и Джон Райдер, его личные молот и наковальня, и Джим знает, что ему от них никуда не деться, как бы он не старался.

Он, наконец, отвечает, потупив взгляд. 

\- Прости. Ничем не могу тебе помочь. 

\- Окей, - тянет парень. Его серые глаза с сомнением изучают лицо Джима. – Но у тебя наверняка есть карта в машине, верно? Если нет, может твой высокий друг что-то знает?

\- Друг? – Джим поднимает голову. Слишком резко. – У меня нет никакого друга. Я тут один.

Парень щурится, глядя ему в глаза. Наконец, он криво усмехается. 

\- Хорошая шутка. Ха. Ладно, я понял, что ты не особо разговорчивый.

Он отворачивается, и Джим думает, что парень готов уйти и сдаться, но вместо этого он направляется к припаркованному на обочине серому «Опелю». Еще до того, как он успевает сообразить, что делает, Джим в панике бросается к нему, пытаясь схватить за руку, но тот отмахивается, ловко уходя в сторону. Теперь на его лице читается явное раздражение. 

\- Эй, остынь! Да что с тобой!

\- Стой! – кричит Джим, и молодой водитель в самом деле останавливается, уставившись на машину. Надежда в сердце Джима сменяется удушливой волной дурного предчувствия, когда он смотрит, как кровь отливает от его лица, выражение которого становится странно отрешенным. Парень медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джима широко распахнутыми глазами, и опрометью кидается обратно к своей машине. 

Джим бросается вперед и смотрит на «Опель» с того угла, из которого его видел парень. Его сердце пропускает удар. Весь песок возле задних колес залит кровью, и отрезанная голова Пола возвышается на близлежащем валуне лицом к багажнику, словно языческий идол. У нее нет лица - только окровавленный оскал зубов и вытаращенные в вечную пустоту глаза без век выдают в этой окровавленной массе человеческие останки. 

Джим разворачивается и бросается вслед за парнем. Собственное сердцебиение кажется ему оглушительным. Он не знает, что собирается делать, как будет объяснять парню то, что он видел. Все, что ему известно, это то, что Райдер наверняка убьет его, если он упустит свидетеля, и, несомненно, сделает это максимально болезненным способом. 

Он видит, что Тед уже забрался в автомобиль, но вместо того, чтобы завести двигатель и убраться, он перебирается на пассажирское кресло и торопливо возится в бардачке. На мгновение Джим думает, что не все еще потеряно ,но оказавшись ближе, он замирает на месте, не в силах поверить в увиденное.

Он облажался. Даже больше, чем когда впустил Райдера в свою машину. В руках Теда зажат пистолет, и его ствол направлен прямо в сторону Джима сквозь открытую дверь. Он ничего не говорит, и Джим понимает, что время переговоров и компромиссов, его время, вышло. С такого расстояния промазать будет невозможно. Он замирает, не в силах принять тот факт, что пережил встречу с двумя серийными убийцами, но погибнет от рук незнакомца, которого пытался спасти. Все его тело вдруг становится невыносимо тяжелым, он не может пошевелить ни мускулом, пока парень ловит его в прицел. Джим вдруг болезненно ясно понимает, что не хочет умирать, несмотря ни на что.

Раздается резкий стеклянный треск, и Джим вздрагивает всем телом. Замедлившееся было время снова обретает свой ход. Крупный булыжник влетает в оконное стекло, разбивая его на куски, и парень в автомобиле дергается, пытаясь развернуться, но не успевает. Потому что крупная рука Райдера уже цепляет его шею, словно мясной крюк, дергает на себя, пережимая трахею предплечьем. Одновременно с этим раздается запоздалый выстрел. Пробив крышу автомобиля, пуля устремляется куда-то ввысь.

Джим моргает, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Он сам не понял, когда у него так перехватило дыхание и появилось это чувство жжения в груди. Впрочем, парень в машине находится в еще худшем положении - он отчаянно пытается направить пистолетное дуло назад, но Райдер с легкостью перехватывает его руку, удерживая ее. Раздается еще несколько выстрелов, и в крыше автомобиля появляется ряд сквозных дыр, пока Райдер хищно скалится, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. У него недостаточно места для того, чтобы сломать жертве шею, но при должном усердии он вполне может ее задушить. Чем он и занимается.

\- Стой. Не делай этого. — Губы Джима разлепляются сами по себе, прежде чем он успевает обдумать свои слова и то, какие последствия они могут на него навлечь. Все происходит слишком быстро.

Райдер поднимает голову, скептически изгибая бровь. То, что он сейчас душит человека, как будто совершенно его не волнует.

\- Не убивай его. Пожалуйста. - Повторяет Джим, ощущая, как что-то в нем обрывается и падает вниз пол этим взглядом. Не стоило ему это говорить, но и промолчать он не мог. Райдер убивает водителей, которые его подобрали, но этот парень не относится к их числу. Один Джим виноват в том, что сейчас сильные руки Райдера выдавливают из него жизнь, заставляя делать судорожные пустые вдохи. Он не смог прогнать его, не смог увести от машины. Эта смерть будет на его совести.

\- Наш мальчик вырос и хочет завести себе подружку? - Райдер усмехается и резко затягивает захват, подтаскивая парня ближе. Его рваный хрип заставляет Джима вздрогнуть. - Ты слышал это, блондин?

Кажется, после этих слов он немного ослабляет давление, так как у парня получается сделать прерывистый вдох. Джим кидает короткий взгляд на его покрасневшее лицо, прежде чем голубые глаза снова притягивает его внимание.

— Ты уверен? Готов к тому, что он станет твоей ответственностью?

\- Да. - Джим медлит совсем немного, всего пару секунд, прежде чем ответить. Он все еще не верит в великодушие Райдера, ожидая, что тот в любой момент насадит молодого водителя на нож.

\- Хорошо. – Мужчина сверлит Джим глазами, и тот опускает голову, не выдержав остроты его взгляда. – Но ты знаешь, что будет, если один из вас оступится. 

Свободной рукой Райдер открывает дверь изнутри и отпускает водителя, бесцеремонно вышвыривая его наружу; тот падает на песчаную почву, хрипло кашляя и пытаясь отдышаться. Райдер нагибается, чтобы забрать пистолет, и вновь хватает парня за шиворот, оттаскивая его в сторону. Парень – Тед, вспоминает, наконец, Джим, явно слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сопротивляться, его сил хватает только на то, чтобы держаться за воротник, защищая саднящую гортань.   
Когда мужчина наконец бросает его в нескольких метрах от автомобиля, Джим видит, что шея парня измазана кровью, но он выглядит слишком живым для человека, у которого перерезано горло. Джим также не заметил в руках Райдера нож. Он недоумевает, прежде потом на него снисходит озарение. Джим поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть назад, и видит дорожку из капель крови, окрашивающих песок в ржавый цвет.

\- Это надо обработать. – Теперь Джим смотрит на окровавленную руку Райдера – тяжелые, крупные капли сбегают по пальцам и срываются вниз. Перехватив его взгляд, тот подносит ладонь к глазам, и с интересом изучает ее.

\- Пожалуй.

\- Я принесу аптечку. – Когда Джим отправляется к серому «Опелю» за их сумкой, и собственные ноги кажутся ему деревянными. Добравшись до машины, он старается не смотреть на безликую голову в стороне. Внезапно ему на ум приходит непрошенная мысль, что сотворившие это руки спасли его сегодня; Джон Райдер два раза спас ему жизнь. Конечно, у него были на то свои мотивы, не имеющие ничего общего с заботой о благополучии Джима, но почему-то от этого осознания в глубине его тела все равно зарождается дрожь. Чувствуя разливающийся по телу озноб, он запахивает куртку, прижимая руки к груди, как будто пытается удержать свое сердце на положенном ему месте. Подхватив дорожную сумку с заднего сиденья, Джим спешит назад.

Вернувшись к машине Теда, он застает ее владельца все в том же положении – сжавшимся в пыли под немигающим взглядом расположившегося на капоте Райдера. По крайней мере, парень ведет себя тихо. Мысленно похвалив его за стойкость, Джим достает из сумки пенал с инструментами. Они самые простые, но это лучше, чем ничего.

По правде говоря, он нашел этот набор в машине ветеринара, который подвозил их не так давно. Когда это было, три дня, пять, неделю назад? Джим уже не может вспомнить - течение времени слилось для него в сплошное месиво из песка и крови. Тот водитель, ветеринар, не затыкался всю дорогу, рассказывая про животных, которых усыпил, и как в студенчестве он ломал живым кошкам ноги, чтобы посмотреть, насколько быстро переломы срастутся. Это была работа, которой он очень гордился. Когда Райдер накинул ему на шею удавку и тот наконец замолчал, Джим почти что испытал облегчение.

Он вытряхивает эти мысли у себя из головы и достает пинцет, крепко сжимая холодную сталь между пальцами. Первое время он извинялся перед мертвыми каждый раз, когда брал их вещи, но довольно скоро пришел к понимаю, что такая щепетильность не поможет ему пережить все это — чем бы оно ни было.

Похищение, поправляет себя Джим. Вот как называется то, что с ним случилось. Он не должен позволять Райдеру сбить свой моральный компас настолько сильно, чтобы он забыл название того, что тот сделал с ним.

Взяв все необходимое, он подходит к капоту. Увидев его приближение, Райдер любезно приподнимает раненную руку — ровно настолько, чтобы Джиму было удобно работать с ней. Тот поливает рану перекисью из маленького пластикового пузырька, и она шипит, вспенивая кровь и смешивая красный с белым. Образовавшаяся масса падает вниз в виде ярких хлопьев, нежно-розовых, словно соцветия яблонь в мае. Промокнув пену салфеткой, он замечает на широкой ладони Райдера два пореза длиной около пары сантиметров, не очень глубоких, но, тем не менее, обильно кровоточащих, и несколько более мелких, рассыпанных рядом. Из некоторых из них торчат острые стеклянные шипы, возвышаясь на плотью.

Джим наклоняется ближе, плотнее сжимая в руке пинцет. Теперь он видит, что кожа Райдера полна бледных шрамов. Они хорошо заживают на нем, отмечает Джим, оставляя лишь небольшие отметины — тусклые следы, оставленные в местах, где мир коснулся живого тела, оставляя на нем свой хищный след. Он старается не обращать внимание на то, какой горячей кажется эта большая ладонь, но все же невольно задумывается о том, что чувствуют жертвы, когда он прижимается к ним, прежде чем перебросить их в небытие: Тепло. А еще невыносимую, мучительную боль, но Джим упорно гонит от себя эти мысли.

Райдер слегка поводит пальцами, привлекая его внимание. Тот хмурит брови.

\- Не двигайся, - говорит он, пытаясь подцепить кусочки стекла. В желтых лучах заходящего солнца они сияют, как лед в вишневом сиропе. В ответ на это Райдер шевелит пальцами еще раз, как будто совершено не чувствует боли, и Джим знает, что он делает это только чтобы его позлить. Он молча продолжает работу; в это время взгляд мужчины равнодушно скользит по окрестностям, как прицел в поисках новой мишени, прежде чем остановиться на чем-то. Джим не видит, что это, но почему-то ему кажется, что Райдер уставился прямо на сжавшегося в испуганный комок Теда. 

\- Отныне ты отвечаешь за него. Если он сделает что-то глупое, это будет твоя вина.

Голос Райдера звучит спокойно, но Джим способен узнать угрозу, когда слышит ее. Он кивает. Во рту у него внезапно становится сухо при мысли о том, во что он ввязался, но он уверен, что поступил правильно. Хотя бы кого-то ему удалось спасти. Возможно, вместе у них получится... но он не смеет думать об этом в присутствии убийцы. Тот издает сухой смешок, по-прежнему не глядя на его лицо. 

\- И недели не пройдет, как ты пожалеешь о своем решении.

\- Готово. - Вытащив все осколки и еще раз промыв порезы, Джим накладывает на раны бинты, как его учили в школе бойскаутов, и отступает в сторону. Повязка получается не очень аккуратная, но достаточно тугая. Он никогда бы не подумал, что использует эти навыки в подобной ситуации.

\- Спасибо. - Тон Райдера звучит очень вежливо. Он все еще сидит на капоте, опираясь локтем здоровой руки о колено, и его льдистые глаза теперь смотрят на Джима снизу вверх. Джим поражается тому, как редко можно увидеть подобное зрелище – он слишком привык ощущать себя крошечным под их пронзительным взглядом.

\- Не за что, - бормочет он в ответ, лишь бы что-то сказать.

Подобрав медицинские принадлежности, он подходит к сидящему на земле Теду. 

\- Тебе нужна помощь? – спрашивает Джим.

Тот коротко поднимает на него взгляд, и вспыхнувшая в них ненависть обжигает Джима, как ледяная вода. Парень ничего не говорит, снова опуская голову. Что ж, Джим вполне может его понять. Он убирает бинты и пенал с инструментами в сумку.

Тем временем Райдер уже на ногах. Джим ловит себя на том, что вопросительно смотрит на него, ожидая дальнейших инструкций, и это открытие ему совсем не нравится. Словно прочитав его мысли, Райдер слегка кривит губы.

\- Пойдем. – Говорит он. – У меня найдется работа для вас обоих.

\- Вставай и иди за мной. – Тихо говорит Джим Теду, все еще упрямо упирающемуся взглядом в землю. – Поверь мне, лучше его не злить.

Тот молча встает на ноги, отряхивая пыль с колен. Он неплохо держится, думает Джим. Они вдвоем следуют за Райдером к серому «Опелю», и когда они обходят автомобиль, минуя установленный на камнях кровавый трофей, их глазам открывается распростертое безголовое тело и окровавленная ножовка – очевидно, Райдер нашел ее в машине. Крови было слишком много, чтобы пустыня смогла принять ее всю, и образовавшаяся на песке лужа крови глянцевито поблескивает, как темное стекло. Даже на расстоянии Джим может уловить ее зловоние, оставляющее горький вкус у него на языке. 

\- Поскольку вы, парни, доставили мне сегодня много проблем, - Райдер равнодушно поднимает свою перевязанную руку, наглядно показывая, о чем именно он говорит, - то разбираться с этим беспорядком тоже придется вам. Возьмите этот мешок с мясом и бросьте его в тех скалах. Поторапливайтесь, скоро стемнеет. 

Он говорит правду - Джим видит, что цвет неба над ними уже стал напоминать старый кровоподтек, а значит, сумерки близко, и выступает вперед, стремясь показать пример. Он собирается подойти к трупу с той стороны, где раньше была голова, стараясь не смотреть на отверстия, зияющие в его шее, словно голодные рты, но Райдер останавливает его жестом, и он послушно замирает. 

\- За ноги. – Говорит он. – Мне не нужно, чтобы вы перемазались кровью.

Джим молча подходит к ногам трупа и берет одну из них в руки. Это оказывается не так уж легко – тело уже начало коченеть – еще немного, и им пришлось бы нести его, как бревно. После короткого колебания, Тед присоединяется к нему. Не говоря ни слова, они тащат тело по каменистой почве, оставляя за собой темный и влажный след. В какой-то момент руки Тела соскальзывают, и он почти остается с одним ботинкам в руках, но вовремя спохватывается и меняет положение рук. Джим впечатлен. В первый раз, когда он прикоснулся к трупу, его выворачивало наизнанку, пока желудок не опустел. 

Справившись с задачей, они возвращаются к автомобилю Теда. Когда Джим идет рядом с парнем, ему безумно хочется ободрить его, сказать, что все будет хорошо, но при всем желании он не может выдавить из горла столь вызывающую ложь. Будучи занятым этими мыслями, он не сразу замечает, что Тед отстал от него на несколько шагов. Обернувшись, он видит, что тот сидит на земле, прижав руки к груди, которая вздымается слишком неровно и резко, как будто его настиг приступ удушья. Джим застывает на месте, ощущая, что его ноги оказались приклеены к сухой почве. Он не знает, что делать.

Как раз когда он инстинктивно собирается обернуться, ища глазами Райдера, тяжелая ладонь падает ему на плечо, заставляя вздрогнуть

\- Этого не хватало, - негромко говорит мужчина у него за спиной. – Ты счел меня недостаточно безумным психом и решил пригласить в наше путешествие еще одного?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Райдер выходит вперед и присаживается рядом с Тедом на корточки. Тот не обращает на него никакого внимания, продолжая все так же тяжело дышать. В тусклых сгущающихся сумерках Джим видит, что его лоб покрыт слоем липкого пота. Некоторое время Райдер изучает его лицо, прежде чем обратиться к нему.

\- Эй. Блондин. . – Он кладет руку Теду на колено. – _Тед._

Джима не удивляет то, что Райдер знает имя парня. И тот, наконец, смотрит на него в ответ. Райдер продолжает говорить - его голос звучит равнодушно, как запись на автоответчике, но в этом есть что-то успокаивающее.

\- Сделай, как я. – Он накрывает рот и нос ладонью второй руки и делает глубокий вдох, медленно и долго выдыхая. – Дыши со мной.

Тед подчиняется. Он прижимает руки к лицу, и тяжело выдыхает, повторяя за Райдером. Сначала от этого нет никакого эффекта, но постепенно сбитый ритм его дыхания начинает восстанавливаться, и Райдер поднимается на ноги. Оправляя полы плаща, он бросает несколько слов Джиму, не удостаивая его взглядом.

\- Я думал, что нянчиться с ним – это твоя обязанность. 

Сказав это, он разворачивается и уходит вперед. Несколько минут Джим стоит на месте, совершенно обескураженный разыгравшейся перед ним сценой. Наконец, опомнившись, он бросается к Теду, помогая ему подняться на ноги, и практически тащит его за собой к машине. 

Когда они подходят к автомобилю, Райдер уже ждет их, прислонившись к двери. Он лезет во внутренний карман своего плаща, и извлекает оттуда пару стальных наручников, к изумлению Джима. За все это время он ни разу не видел, чтобы мужчина использовал их, и задается вопросом, откуда он мог их взять. Ответ кажется очевидным, поскольку металлические браслеты в руке Райдера точь-в-точь похожи не те, которые носят на поясе полицейские. 

Острые глаза Райдера упираются в пепельно-бледное лицо Теда.

\- На заднее сиденье. Быстрее.

Тот делает, как ему сказали, и Райдер следует за ним. Джим вздрагивает, на мгновение подумав, что мужчина решил отказаться от своих слов и убить парня, но он всего лишь пристегивает пленника наручниками к двери, оставляя так на ночь. Джим думает, что в какой-то мере ему повезло. Спать на заднем сиденье было удобнее.

На пустыню уже опустился купол густых сумерек, и воздух стал похож на разбавленную чернилами остывающую воду. Джим, наконец, достает пачку сигарет из сумки и с наслаждением выкуривает одну, затягиваясь глубоко, как никогда в жизни. Кажется, что внутреннее напряжение, похожее на туго закрученную пружину у него в груди, начинает немного отпускать. Райдер уже устроился на водительском кресле, в то время как Тед затих где-то сзади. Немного полюбовавшись первыми звездами, неспешно проявляющимися у него над головой, Джим, наконец, забирается в автомобиль, стряхнув с сиденья последние осколки разбитого ранее стекла. Он откидывается назад, опустив кресло. Изначально он думал, что сон придет быстро после такого безумного дня, но почему-то этого не происходит. Он слишком устал, чтобы уснуть, остатки курсирующего по венам адреналина все еще не покидает его тело, заставляя прислушиваться к своему окружению. Прохладный ночной воздух струится через открытое окно, мягко перебирая волосы у него на виске. На заднем сиденье тишина. Тед, вероятно, тоже не может уснуть, но слишком боится пошевелиться. В первую ночь, проведенную в обществе Райдера, Джим тоже не мог закрыть глаз до рассвета, опасаясь, что если сделает это, то уже никогда не проснется. На вторую ночь он был уже так измотан, что счел бы подобный исход за благо. Тем не менее, он все еще здесь. С этой мыслью Джим поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Райдера. Его глаза закрыты, но это ничего не значит, как и его дыхание — слишком ровное даже для спящего человека. Он может спать, но, скорее всего, думает о чем-то таком, что Джиму бы и в горячечном сне не приснилось; размышляя о том, о чем мог бы думать Райдер, Джим не замечает, как проваливается в темную яму сна без сновидений.

***

Первое, что Джим видит, когда открывает глаза, это потолок машины — зрелище, которое стало для него слишком привычным в этой новой жизни. Какое-то время он просто остается в то же позе, не шевелясь. Солнечные лучи нежно касаются его правой щеки, лаская, и он наслаждается этим ощущением, прекрасно осознавая, что через пару часов их прикосновение станет обжигающим. Через несколько мгновений он чувствует взгляд. Тяжелый взгляд слева, направленный прямо на его лицо, и он медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы встретить серые глаза человека на водительском кресле.

\- Ты проснулся?

\- Да. - Он привычно ерзает в кресле, разминая затекшие за время сна плечи. - Что... что ты здесь делаешь?

Джим понимает, как глупо прозвучал этот вопрос, но в данной ситуации любое начало беседы показалось бы не менее неуместным, поэтому он предпочитает не заострять на этом внимания.

\- Он велел мне тебя не будить.- Тед угрюмо звякает наручниками, и Джим видит, что он прикован к рулевому колесу. Ключей зажигания нет на месте. Он рассеянно кивает, прогоняя из мыслей остатки сна. Судя по виду его собеседника, тот действительно не спал всю ночь — рассыпанные по серому лицу веснушки теперь больше похожи на брызги грязи под воспаленными белками глаз, сухие губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и на мгновение Джим видит в этом лице себя.

\- Хочешь сэндвич? - осторожно предлагает он.

\- Не особо. Но отказываться не стоит, так ведь? Я бы не хотел сдохнуть раньше положенного срока.

\- Мудрые слова, - бормочет Джим. Сумка у него в ногах, и он наклоняется, чтобы достать контейнер с едой. Там осталось совсем мало. Хлеб отсырел, но это лучше, чем ничего. Джим думает о том, что им бы не помешало пополнить запасы. Он молча ставит контейнер с парой сэндвичей Теду на колени, чтобы тот мог дотянуться до них. Его взгляд задерживается на парне. Джим задается вопросом, как он должен помочь ему, если не в состоянии защитить даже сам себя. Он запоздало вспоминает, что так и не назвал свое имя. - Меня зовут Джим.

\- Что у тебя за история, Джим? Как ты в это вляпался. - Тед смотрит прямо перед собой, все так же нахмурив брови и плотно сжимая губы. Он не обращает никакого внимания на предложенную пищу, и Джим тихо вздыхает. По правде говоря, он даже не знает где начать свой рассказ.

\- Я подобрал его на дороге, - Джим начинает говорить медленно, как будто каждое слово причиняет ему боль, - я ехал всю ночь и был дождь... а он просто стоял там, под ливнем... и... каким же идиотом я был.

Он рвано вздыхает. Он сжимает руки до боли в костяшках. Надо взять себя в руки. Этот парень рассчитывает на него. Он продолжает говорить, и теперь его голос становится тверже.

\- Он начал угрожать мне ножом. И мне удалось выкинуть его из машины. Потом он преследовал меня, и... делал ужасные вещи. Ты не представляешь, насколько. А потом, когда я уже не мог убегать от него, он просто забрал меня с собой, и с тех пор я с ним. Я заложник, Тед. Такой же, как и ты.

Замолкая, Джим ловит на себе ошеломленный взгляд со стороны.

\- Ты сам впустил его в машину?

Джим молчит, опустив голову. Так и не получив ответа, Тед больше ничего не говорит. Кажется, он обдумывает услышанное, пытаясь уложить эти новости в своей голове.

Внезапно, Тед снова поворачивается к нему. Он внимательно вглядывается в лицо и вдруг как будто что-то понимает.

\- Ты ведь тот парень из газеты. Пропавший без вести, да? Ты поехал на юг на чужом автомобиле, и исчез.

Лица матери, брата, дом - все это мелькает у него перед глазами, как выцветшие фотоснимки, не находя в нем никакого отклика кроме приглушенной боли о давно утраченном и невозвратимом.

\- Что там говорят обо мне?

Собственный голос кажется ему таким сдавленным, что Джим с трудом узнает его.

\- Они считают, что ты, возможно, заехал в Неваду и связался там не с теми людьми. Якобы, кто-то видел твой автомобиль на границе штата.

Джим стонет про себя. Они в Нью-Мексико, и искать его здесь никто не будет. Но вероятно, даже если бы его искали здесь, все поиски оказались бы тщетны. Райдер бы об этом позаботился.

Тем временем, Тед склоняется к нему, насколько это позволяют сделать наручники, и тихо шепчет, стараясь заглянуть в глаза.

\- Он всего лишь человек, Джим. Мы сможем с ним справиться.

Джим лишь качает головой. 

Ты не понимаешь, хочется сказать ему, но он оставляет все, как есть. Он не хочет отнимать у парня надежду, и поэтому не говорит о том, что в первые несколько дней, когда он еще строил планы побега, Райдер сам подошел к нему и вложил в руку пистолет. И Джим не мог ничего сделать. Он просто стоял на месте, будучи не в силах шелохнуться, даже когда Райдер аккуратно, как будто не желая его напугать, поднял оружие в его руках и прижал ствол к своему лбу. Джиму оставалось лишь нажать на курок, одно маленькое движение пальцев, и все было бы кончено. Но он не смог. Не сможет и сейчас.

\- Сколько меня не было?

Тед молчит. Возможно, он все еще ожидает ответа на свои предыдущие слова, или же не понимает смысла вопроса, поэтому Джим повторяет его снова. Но теперь чуть иначе.

\- Как давно я пропал? Что писали в той газете?

\- Двадцать... - Тед делает паузу, припоминая, - тридцать дней. Около того. Месяц.

\- Месяц, - повторяет Джим.

Если память ему не изменяет, пять дней назад Райдер убил какого-то коммивояжера, торгующего пылесосами по баснословным ценам. Он вырезал ему язык и засунул в трубу демонстрационного образца. Джиму кажется, что все это случилось месяц назад, и он пробыл с Райдером как минимум полгода. Как будто само время в этой пустыне искажается, изменяя свой ход, и он навеки потерян в его запутанном лабиринте.

\- Ешь свой сэндвич, - говорит Джим. Тебе понадобятся силы, хочет прибавить он, но в итоге оставляет эти слова при себе.

Он выходит наружу и потягивается, расправляя плечи. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он видит Райдера, расположившегося на камнях неподалеку. Не удостоив Джима и одним взглядом, тот делает жест рукой, подзывая подойти, и Джим покорно плетется в его сторону. Оказавшись рядом, он с удивлением видит несколько толстых книг, разложенных вокруг него в беспорядке. Одна из них сейчас в его руках, и мужчина перелистывает ее страницы – без какого-либо выраженного интереса, впрочем. 

Райдер обращается к Джиму, все так же не поднимая глаз.

\- Ты знаешь, что делает сделки с дьяволом такими интересными? То, что не всегда понятно, с какой стороны дьявол.


	2. Chapter 2

Джим берет книгу у него из рук, и изучает обложку пустым взглядом. Это «Доктор Фаустус» Томаса Манна. Он какое-то время держит в руках на редкость увесистый том, прежде чем обратиться к Райдеру с вопросом во взгляде.

\- Открой книгу, Джим. Неужели я должен учить тебя даже этому.

Джим подчиняется, но это простое действие приводит к неожиданным результатам. Его глазам буквально открывается пустота – в толще страницах вырезан глубокий карман, плотно наполненный пластиковыми пакетиками чем-то белым и голубым. Присмотревшись, он понимает, что это таблетки.

\- Что это? - спрашивает он. Он знает, что в вопросе нет смысла, и что Райдер так или иначе поведал бы ему о происхождении этих таблеток, но он не хочет давать ему повода начать играть с ним в очередную игру, и идет на опережение.

Райдер, наконец, откладывает книгу и смотрит прямо на него.

\- И это все, что тебя интересует? Гораздо интереснее не что, а откуда это. Но раз ты настаиваешь, - он машет рукой, как будто окончательно разочаровавшись в умственных способностях Джима. – Голубые таблетки – это амфетамин. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что это такое?

Джим кивает. Он не специалист в этой теме, но имеет общее представление о наркотиках, которые употребляют на вечеринках. Он снова опускает взгляд к прозрачным пакетам и видит, что кроме розовых таблеток, там также есть и белые.

\- О да, здесь все гораздо интереснее. Это белые малыши – из тех средств, которые бы очень понравились нашему приятелю Полу, не будь он сейчас таким дохлым.

\- Снотворное? – Джим поднимает глаза, натыкаясь на изучающий его холодный взгляд. Что-то в лице Райдера говорит ему, что тот еще не закончил свой рассказ, и развязка шутки еще впереди. – Ты нашел это в машине Пола?

\- Нет, - лицо Райдера начинает практически светиться изнутри. Джим думает, что примерно так должен загораться раскаленный двигатель перед взрывом. – Я нашел их в машине Теда. Помнишь такого? Твой новый дружок.

Сперва Джим не может сообразить, к чему он ведет, но через несколько секунд его осеняет. Тед наркоторговец? Он снова смотрит на плотно набитые таблетками пакеты, спрятанные внутри книги. Но Тед совсем не похож на уличного дилера, скорее, он напоминает студента престижного колледжа на каникулах.

\- Люди часто не те, кем они кажутся, пацан. – Райдер встает, небрежно задевая носком ботинка стопку книг, которые валятся в песок от толчка. – Пойдем расспросим твоего друга на этот счет.

Райдер широкими шагами направляется к машине, и у Джима не остается другого выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. Тед все также сидит на водительском кресле, прикованный к рулевому колесу. Он наблюдает за их приближение с заметной тревогой, и явно напрягается, когда Райдер с триумфальной усмешкой на лице поднимает перед ним книгу.

\- Твое домашнее задание на лето, блондин?

\- Это не мое. – Тед отвечает даже раньше, чем голос Райдера успевает умолкнуть. – Эти книги принадлежат моему другу. Мы учимся вместе. В колледже.

\- Студент? - Райдер скептически изгибает бровь, словно выражая сомнение в этом факте, - и на чем же ты специализируешься? На вранье?

\- Журналистика, - Тед делает паузу, прежде чем продолжить. – Послушайте, эти таблетки правда не мои. Меня просто попросили их отвезти. У меня не было выбора, я должен этому другу деньги.

\- Значит, я почти угадал. – Райдер приподнимает голову, насмешливо глядя на него сверху вниз через раскрытую дверь. - Студент на каникулах с целым ворохом наркотиков. Сколько девчонок сами того не подозревая лишились девственности под твоим рогипнолом?

Джим видит, как Тед заметно напрягается, услышав название препарата. Похоже, что догадка убийцы была верна. Как обычно. Он чувствует глухое раздражение при этой мысли.

\- Это не мое, - ровно говорит он, - даже если бы я продавал эти таблетки, не я насиловал этих девушек, верно? Вы же не будете обвинять продавцов оружия за действия придурка, открывшего стрельбу по толпе в супермаркете?

Райдер еще мгновение молча смотрит на него, словно не верит своим ушам, а затем смеется, слегка опустив голову. Джим вздрагивает, недоверчиво уставившись на его светлый затылок. Это первый раз, когда он видит, чтобы тот смеялся вот так — просто и открыто, как над шуткой.

\- Мне нравится этот парень, - цедит Райдер сквозь зубы. – Но не бери в голову, блондин, это не помешает мне избавиться от тебя, если я сочту нужным.

Райдер захлопывает книгу и убирает ее за пазуху.

\- Это я оставлю при себе. Добро пожаловать на пикник, парень. Но помни – если ты облажаешься, я перемешаю содержимое этих пакетов в стакане вишневой колы и заставлю тебя выпить его до самого дна.

Тед молча кивает, глядя на наручники у себя на руках. Тем временем, внимание Райдера вновь возвращается к Джиму.

\- Ты, - он оглядывает его тело целиком и едва заметно морщится, - переоденься. Выглядишь как бродяга.

\- У меня нет чистой смены, - Тихо говорит тот.

\- В самом деле?- равнодушно отвечает мужчина. Он внезапно протягивает руку к Джиму и тот отшатывается, но Райдер оказывается быстрее, и большая ладонь ловит его лицо. – По крайней мере, тебе нужно побриться. С таким видом ты привлекаешь к нам слишком много внимания.

Джим застывает под его рукой, послушно ожидая, когда мужчина отпустит его. В этих словах есть смысл – по сравнению с внешним видом самого убийцы и аккуратной, чистой одеждой Теда, его потрепанная внешность явно бросается в глаза. Он чувствует, как сильные пальцы ощупывают его подбородок.

\- Пусть блондин одолжит тебе что-нибудь из своих вещей. – Улыбка изгибает губы Райдера, и Джиму это совсем не нравится. – Твоим лицом я займусь сам.

Джим опускает глаза, вспоминая, что у Райдера есть опасная бритва. Кода Джим впервые увидел ее, он совсем не был удивлен — скорее, его поразило бы, будь у Райдера обычный станок, как у всех нормальных людей, потому что понятие нормальности и Райдер казались не совместимы, как вода и кипящее масло. Он знает, что тот никогда не использует свою бритву для совершения убийств, что кажется ему довольно примечательной деталью. Это его личная вещь, которой он не собирается ни с кем делиться.

Райдер отпускает его, очевидно, будучи удовлетворенным его покорностью,

\- Принеси свой термос, салфетки и мыло.

Джим забирается в машину и вскоре приносит все необходимое. Он мог возразить и сказать, что займется своей внешностью сам, но предпочитает не спорить. Он уже знает, что чем меньше ответной реакции он проявит на провокации Райдера, тем быстрее тот оставит его в покое – подумав об этом, он вдруг понимает, что, возможно, это обстоятельство стало одной из причин, по которой тот решил сохранить жизнь Теду. Эта мысль вызывает смутное ощущение тревоги, но сейчас у него есть боле актуальные поводы для волнения. Джим садится на капот машины, терпеливо ожидая дальнейших действий. Нельзя сказать, что он совсем не нервничает, представляя, как это будет, когда Райдер окажется совсем рядом с ним, и поднесет к его горлу остро наточенное лезвие — воспоминания о той ночи, когда они встретились, все еще слишком свежи в его памяти. Тем временем, Райдер смачивает горячей водой из термоса салфетку и кладет ее Джиму на лицо, аккуратно растягивая бумагу, ставшую полупрозрачной, как вуаль. Джим чувствует горячее покалывание на коже: на мгновение оно кажется ему обжигающим, но уже вскоре он чувствует только приятное тепло. Райдер уже успел достать бритву, и теперь проверяет ее остроту. Кажется, он остается удовлетворен. Его пальцы касаются края лезвия любовно, с уверенностью, за которой явно стоит как многолетний опыт, так и нездоровая фиксация на острых предметах.

\- Смотри, как она улыбается для тебя.

Райдер говорит эти слова с тонкой улыбкой, которая сама похожа на бритву. Он убирает салфетку с лица Джима, комкает ее и бросает под ноги. У него нет помазка, поэтому он наносит мыло пальцами, аккуратно массируя кожу, чтобы создать какое-то подобие пены.

Джим сидит прямо, как будто к его спине привязали доску. Эта идея кажется ему все более и более опрометчивой; он пытается убедить свое тело расслабиться, но его мышцы слишком напряжены.

Райдер аккуратно натягивая кожу на его щеке средним и указательным пальцами, и делает первое скользящее движение лезвием в противоположную сторону. Джим застывает, ощущая, как все его внутренности сжимаются в тугой комок.

\- Не шевелись. Мы ведь не хотим, испортить твое симпатичное лицо.

Райдер настолько близко, что дуновение воздуха, выходящее из его губ, когда он говорит, щекочет лицо Джима, и это заставляет его понять, что он сам невольно задержал дыхание. Он выталкивает воздух из грудной клетки, осторожно вбирая новую порцию через ноздри. Бритва скользит по его коже достаточно легко, чтобы это не причиняло дискомфорта. Райде кажется ему странно сосредоточенным - он полностью погрузился в процесс. Как раз когда Джим успевает додумать эту мысль, мужчина отводит лезвие от его лица, чтобы стряхнуть пену, и Джим неожиданно ощущает укол боли на шее, как от ожога. Он чувствует, как что-то в его горле сжимается, перекрывая дыхание.

\- О.. Кажется. Я был неосторожен.

Райдер строит лицо, полное сожаление, на смеющиеся глаза выдают его с головой. Джим понимает, что он сделал это специально, но ничего не может поделать – он явно не в том положении, чтобы протестовать. Он чувствует только небольшое жжение, а значит, порез был неглубоким. Райдер явно не панирует избавиться от него – по крайней мере, не сейчас. То вдруг резко наклоняется ближе, и Джим пытается отстраниться, почувствовав мимолетное прикосновение чего-то горячего и влажного к тому месту на шее, где саднит оставленный бритвой порез. Язык, понимает он. Райдер слизывает выступившую из ранки кровь, и возвращается к своему занятию, как ни в чем не бывало. Дальше все проходит без происшествий. Мужчина спокойно продолжает бритье, методично переходя от одного участка к другому. Кажется, что повязка на руке и скрытые под ней раны ему совсем не мешают. Джим напрягается чуть сильнее, когда большой палец Райдера проходится по его нижней губе, слегка сдвигая ее и обнажая зубы.

\- Вот и все.

Мужчина убирает бритву и вытирает руки об очередную салфетку. Он проводит костяшками по щеке Джима, проверяя свою работу, и тот, наконец, может позволить своим напряженным плечам расслабиться. Кажется, Райдер изучает его лицо слишком долго, так как краем глаза Джим видит изумленное выражение Теда, который смотрит на него во все глаза, будто наблюдает невероятно редкое природное явление.

Джим неловко встает на ноги и подходит к боковому зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение. У него никогда не было особенно густой растительности на лице, но так он и в самом деле выглядит гораздо лучше. Он отодвигает в сторону воротник, чтобы рассмотреть рану, которую оставил ему Райдер. Это даже не порез, а небольшая продольная ссадина, оставшаяся там, где лезвие слегка оцарапало кожу. Ему не стоило так пугаться, но как он мог сохранять спокойствие? Ему кажется, что он все еще чувствует это — не боль, а мимолетное влажное прикосновение. Джим не может избавиться от ощущения, что Райдер решил попробовать его на вкус, прежде чем поглотить целиком. Он поднимает воротник, словно стремится скрыть эту метку, как нечто постыдное, очередное напоминание об его уязвимости.

Тем временем Райдер достает из машины плащ и накидывает его на плечи.

\- Приберись тут. Когда я вернусь, вы оба будете готовы.

\- Ты… - Джон смотрит на него в замешательстве. Судя по всему, Райдер собирается отправиться за новой попуткой, но он не понимает, почему нельзя использовать автомобиль водителя, которого он убил вчера.

Райдер смотрит на него с каким-то непостижимым сожалением в глазах, как на неисправимого идиота.

\- Тот автомобиль могли многие видеть. Если ты не заметил, наш вчерашний друг был не слишком осторожен в выборе компании, и именно поэтому сегодня его нет с нами.

С этими словами мужчина делает шаг вперед, и оказывается совсем близко. Он протягивает руку и опускает воротник Джима на место, чтобы снова обнажить оставленный им при бритье порез.

\- Если когда я вернусь, одного из вас не окажется на месте, я найду вас обоих и порежу на части. Медленно и очень больно, и обещаю, что все это время вы оба будете оставаться в сознании. Ты меня понял? – Райдер говорит все это мягким тоном и с ласковой улыбкой на лице, и Джим должен признать, что эта комбинация производит гораздо более сильное впечатление, чем сухие угрозы. Он кивает головой.

\- Хорошо. – Рука Райдера оставляет его воротник и треплет его по волосам. Джим терпит это молча. – Ведите себя хорошо, детишки.

С этими словами он разворачивается, направляясь к машине Пола. Вскоре до Джима доносится шум работающего мотора, и автомобиль возвращается на дорогу, проносясь мимо них. Джим смотрит ему вслед, а затем переводит взгляд на Теда. Парень молчит, глядя на него исподлобья серьезными серыми глазами. Джим открывает дверь автомобиля и усаживается на пассажирское сиденье, пока Тед настороженно следит за ним. Какое-то время они просто сидят рядом в неловком молчании. Наконец, Тед открывает рот, желая что-то сказать.

\- Ты не хочешь…

\- Прости, - перебивает его Джим. – Ты слышал его. Я не могу тебя отпустить.

Тед медленно кивает, словно взвешивая эти слова в своей голове.

\- Я и не собирался просить тебя об этом. Я все понимаю. Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты рассказать мне о том, что тут происходит.

\- Конечно. Но, мне кажется, ты уже все понял. Я не против посвятить тебя в детали. – Он выдыхает, снова вспоминая, что именно из-за него парень оказался втянут в эту ситуацию. Это все его вина. - Что ты хочешь узнать?

Какое-то время Тед молчит, прежде чем снова подать голос.

\- Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос?

\- Конечно. Спрашивай, что хочешь.

\- Что у тебя с этим типом?

\- Что?

\- Я видел, как он на тебя смотрит. Как кот на канарейку, если бы хотел трахнуть ее.

\- Пошел ты. - Джим пытается скрыть смущение, ощущая, как краска затопляет его щеки. Он вдруг резко вспоминает все непрошенные прикосновения со стороны Райдера, его горячие руки, прижатые к его лицу, влажную тяжесть двух монет, прилепленных на веки. - Это его стиль. Он запугивает, нарушая твое личное пространство, трогает тебя. Когда он сел в мою машину, и десяти минут не прошло, как он приставил нож к моим яйцам.

Тед смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами с недоверием, словно ищет намеки, которые бы позволили ему считать сказанное Джимом шуткой. Так и не найдя их, он качает головой.

\- Ну и ну. Твоя карма должна быть по-настоящему хреновой. Надеюсь, твои яйца еще при тебе.

Джим смеется. Звук получается сухим и сдавленным, но все же, это несомненно смех. Ощущение кажется чужеродным в его горле - так давно он от него отвык.

\- Что такого веселого? - Тед поднимает бровь. Это хороший знак - что-то живое, наконец. показалось на его лице, и на мгновение Джим чувствует радость от того, что он больше не один в этом беспорядке, хотя он тут же начинает ненавидеть себя за это. Может быть, в конце концов, он заслуживает всего, что с ним произошло.

\- Ничего. - Он качает головой. - Просто я рад, что у меня есть компания. Прости.

\- Я понимаю. - Тед медленно кивает головой. - Не волнуйся, Джим. Мы выберемся из этой переделки. Как-нибудь.

Как-нибудь, думает Джим. Вот только он давно оставил всякую надежду на побег. Он знает, что ему не обогнать Райдера. Не на этом бесконечном шоссе, не в этой пустыне, жизни. Но он не может сказать это вслух, и поэтому говорит совсем другое:

\- Тебе нужна будет зубная паста. И полотенце. Я куплю их, когда мы будем на автостоянке.

\- У тебя есть наличка? Он позволяет тебе иметь деньги? - Тед явно поражен, и Джим неловко пожимает плечами. На самом деле, он сам не может сказать, как это получилось. Однажды Райдер сунул ему в руки пачку купюр, чтобы он расплатился в кафетерии, и с тех пор он отвечает за финансовую сторону этого безумного путешествия. Джим не имеет ничего против такого положения вещей – попытка быть полезным это самое меньшее, что он может сделать, чтобы продлить себе жизнь.

\- Расскажи мне про него. Он убивает водителей? Я правильно все понял?

\- Он путешествует автостопом. Ловит попутки, и… Остальное ты знаешь. Иногда… нет, часто он убивает водителей. Иногда нет. Я не знаю, отчего это зависит. – В уме у Джима проносят отрывочные воспоминания о десятках машин, что он видел за это время, множество лиц за лобовым стеклом – иногда улыбающихся, иногда хмурых, чаще всего равнодушных. Все ищут компанию на дороге, также как и он когда-то, стремясь избавиться от одиночества, разбавить скуку долгого однообразного пути. И Райдер эффективно помогает им справится с этой задачей. После встречи с ним они мертвы, но больше не одиноки. Он вспоминает тех, кого Райдер отпустил – пожилая леди со слуховым аппаратом; возможно, он не хотел тратить силы на жертву, которая его не услышит. Фермер с пропахшим свиньями автомобилем; даже городской мальчик Джим, который никогда в жизни не нюхал свиного навоза, сразу понял, что это была за вонь – вероятно, именно она и спасла водителю жизнь. Компания молодых людей в разрисованном фургоне…Он вдруг понимает - при нем Райдер убивал в основном одиночек. Все дело в нем. Райдер не доверяет ему, не хочет рисковать на случай, если Джим встанет на сторону водителя в завязавшейся борьбе. Убийца уверен в своей способности справиться с двумя людьми за раз, но наличие третьего вносит в уравнение новую переменную, прямого столкновения с которой он избегал. Джим невольно смотрит на Теда. Возможно, он прав, и у них действительно есть шанс.

\- Есть некоторые правила, которые ты должен запомнить, Тед. Для нашей общей безопасности. Теперь я отвечаю за тебя.

Тед кивает, демонстрируя готовность выслушать его.

\- Можешь не продолжать, я все понял. Что за правила?

Джим вздыхает, собираясь с духом. Не то чтобы у него есть какой-то свод правил или нечто в этом роде, но он наметил себе определенные закономерности поведения, которые, как ему казалось, позволили ему продержаться до сих пор. Прикинув их примерный перечень в уме, он начинает говорить.

\- Во-первых, не пытайся ни с кем связаться, позвать на помощь или подать знак. Поверь мне, это плохо кончится, как для них, так и для тебя. Он очень хорошо умеет убивать. Во-вторых, не привлекай к себе внимания. Старайся вести себя естественно. По той же причине.

Джим вглядывается в его лицо, пытаясь убедиться в том, что его слова будут восприняты со всей серьезностью.

\- И не перечь ему. Я серьезно.

\- И в мыслях не было. – Тед закусывает щеку, явно погрузившись в размышления об услышанном. - Кто он? Бывший спецназовец? Военный? Сошедший с ума хирург?

\- Если бы я знал. - После месяца, проведенного в компании Райдера, его личность остается для Джима такой же загадкой, как и во время их первой встречи.

\- Ты так и не рассказал, как вляпался во все это. Он сел в твою машину, и что? Ты пытался сбежать? Почему он не убил тебя?

\- Он почти убил меня, - Джим опускает глаза, – Точнее, это я почти убил себя.

\- То есть? - Тед хмурится.

\- Я украл револьвер в полицейском участке... Нет-нет. Послушай меня. Это было необходимо. Он подставил меня. А потом просто убил этих людей. Я взял револьвер, но он был не заряжен, и Райдер дал мне пули. Сам, лично. Тогда я зарядил пистолет и приставил его к своей голове.

Джим смотрит вниз, не смея поднять глаза. Ему стыдно говорить об этом, но в то же время он рад, что может рассказать хотя бы кому-то о том, что с ним случилось, через что ему пришлось пройти.

\- Какое-то время я просто сидел там, не в силах нажать на курок. Тогда он подошел ко мне и забрал у меня пистолет. Просто вынул его из моей руки.

Джим замолкает, когда эти воспоминания начинают проноситься у него в голове – его запоздалое изумление, когда Райдер подхватил его за шиворот и бросил на заднее сиденье, долгая поездка в тишине, страх, сжимающий ему горло слишком сильно для человека, который был готов лишить себя. Думая об этом, он до сих пор не знает, хватило бы у него сил нажать на курок. Ему было так страшно, и хотелось, чтобы все это прекратилось.

\- Этот парень полный псих.

Тед становится первым, кто нарушает молчание. Джим отмечает, что он странно спокоен для человека, оказавшегося в таком положении – но это и к лучшему. Паника еще никому не помогала. Он со стыдом вспоминает первые дни, проведенные в компании Райдера, постоянный отупляющий страх, от которого в голове не оставалось ни единой мысли. Он не понимает, как не сошел с ума в то время; видимо, внутри его тела включился какой-то тормозной механизм, заставивший сознание замереть в состоянии шаткого равновесия где-то между ужасом и тупым равнодушием.

\- Да, это точно.

Салон автомобиля погружается в молчание. Джим изучает облака за окном — далекие и девственно белые на фоне чистого утреннего неба. Через какое-то время рядом снова раздается голос Теда.

\- Он велел тебе переодеться. Сумка с вещами в багажнике. Возьми, что тебе подойдет.

\- Хорошо. – Джим кивает. Он выбирается из автомобиля и достает одну из двух объемистых сумок в багажнике. По всей видимости, Райдер уже покопался в них, так как обе сумки открыты, однако все вещи аккуратно уложены обратно. Через какое-то время Джим выбирает для себя плотную клетчатую рубашку и серый джемпер, похожий на тот, в который одет сам Тед. После этого он собирает вещи, включая свою грязную одежду и книги, которые изучал Райдер. Он берет одну из них – пухлый, потрепанный том, и начинает бездумно перелистывать страницы. Это «Моби Дик» Меллвила; он начинал читать этот роман, будучи в старшей школе, но так и не закончил его. Что ж, теперь у него есть возможность это исправить. Он оставляет Теда наедине с его размышлениями, позволяя ему осмыслить услышанное, и проводит оставшееся время за чтением.

Райдер возвращается через три часа. На этот раз он ведет потрепанный бежевый Плимут с выцветшими вязанными накидками на креслах. Джим чувствует явный запах гари, когда садится в машину – в ногах у сиденья валяются несколько пустых банок от жидкости для розжига, но он ничего не спрашивает. Джим не хочет знать.

Он занимает пассажирское сиденье рядом с водителем, как обычно, в то время как Тед садится сзади. Джим замечает, как Райдер время от времени бросает мимолетные взгляды в зеркало заднего вила, словно пытаясь подловить парня на ошибке, но тот практически не шевелится всю дорогу, глядя куда-то вниз.

Вскоре они подъезжают к кафе – одной из тех придорожных забегаловок, к которым Джим настолько привык за последний месяц, что они стали для него на одно лицо. Он замечает у входа тучного полицейского, который курит со скучающим видом, и с тревогой косится на Теда, но тот остается все таким же спокойным и собранным. Райдер бесстрастно скользит взглядом мимо мужчины в форме, и Тед также равнодушно проходит через двери кафе вслед за ним. Джиму остается только последовать за ними.

Оказавшись внутри, Райдер занимает столик в самом углу – это так типично для него, и Джим также подмечает, что из этой точки видно оба выхода из помещения. Ему интересно, заметил ли Тед это обстоятельство. Официантка – долговязая женщина средних лет в крупных очках – приносит меню, и Джим бездумно просматривает его, будучи не в силах сосредоточиться на необходимости сделать выбор. Наконец он поднимает глаза, сразу же натыкаясь на взгляд Райдера. Он почему-то смущается и опускает голову. Сказанные Тедом слова всплывают у него в голове – то, как мужчина смотрит на него, как будто...

\- Ты выбрал? – негромкий хрипловатый голос прерывает его размышления, и он торопливо качает головой.

\- Нет, я… - он хочет ответить, что не голоден, но в последний раз, когда он имел неосторожность озвучить нечто подобное, убийца пообещал накормить его лично, запихивая куски пищи прямо в горло, поэтому он проглатывает слова, что едва не сорвались у него с языка.- Я буду тоже, что и ты.

По крайней мере, в ассортименте этой забегаловку не должно быть ничего особенно экстравагантного, и Джим уверен, что сможет проглотить все, что бы Райдер не заказал.

\- Блондин? – лениво тянет мужчина, не глядя на сидящего рядом парня.

\- Омлет с овощами и кофе с молоком. – Тот отвечает без запинки, как будто заранее заучил свой текст. – Пожалуйста.

Райдер слегка кивает, и почему-то у Джима возникает странное чувство, что ему понравилось услышанное. Он не знает, было ли дело в выборе блюд, или в готовности, с которой парень предоставил ему ответ, но, кажется, Райдер оказался впечатлен. Он поднимает здоровую руку и подзывает официантку. Помимо заказа Тела, он просит принести два стейка с овсянкой и черный кофе.

Услышав слово «овсянка», Джим уныло морщится, изучая царапины на поверхности стола; впрочем, он сам виноват предоставив Райдеру право решать за себя. У него возникает какое-то странное, неприятное чувство, как будто он достиг такой степени беспомощности, что не может и шагу ступить без его одобрения. Да, он заложник, оказавшийся в руках серийного убийцы, но какое это имеет отношение к выбору завтрака?

\- Спасибо. – Тел благодарит официантку, когда она приносит заказ, и Джим с изумлением видит, что он улыбается ей. Да, его лицо по-прежнему слишком бледное, но помимо этого, он идеально поддерживает самообладание. Он совсем не похож на человека, пережившего сильный стресс – просто путешественник, который слегка устал в дороге, не более. Женщина улыбается ему в ответ, и они приступают к трапезе. Джим с тоской смотрит на свою тарелку – он никогда не был любителем мяса, а теперь оно и вовсе вызывает у него довольно неаппетитные ассоциации. Он вспоминает обезглавленное тело Пола, перерезанные сухожилия и бордово-красную плоть мышц на шее, силясь подавить поднимающуюся в нем тошноту, но что-то в его животе сжимается еще сильнее, когда он надрезает поверхность стейка ножом, и оттуда сочится розовый сок. Он поднимает голову и обращает взгляд к Теду, словно ища сочувствия, но тот лишь смотрит на него пустыми глазами, отправляя очередной кусок овощей в рот; Джим неприятно поражен тем, насколько они напоминают ему глаза Райдера, только в сером варианте.

\- Он хороший актер, - вдруг говорит Райдер, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но Джим понимает, что он говорит о Теде, и не может не согласиться. Пока что он обходит Джима по всем статьям – но он тут же обрывает в себе эту мысль. Это не соревнование. Он должен думать о том, как помочь этому парню и защитить его от Райдера, а не соперничать с ним в том, кто лучше справляется с ролью жертвы. Джим сглатывает ставшую вязкой слюну и заставляет себя приступить к еде. Как и следовало ожидать, его спутники оканчивают трапезу гораздо раньше, чем он, и Райдер заказывает еще кофе, равнодушно наблюдая за движением автомобилей за окном. Тед все также равнодушно следит за тем, как Джим борется с завтраком.

\- Нам нужно пополнить запасы, - говорит Джим, когда они направляются обратно на стоянку.

Райдер ничего не отвечает, но Джим знает, что тот услышал его. Он никогда ничего не упускает из внимания.

Когда они возвращаются к машине, Райдер садится на пассажирское сиденье спереди и подает Теду знак сесть за руль. Джиму не остается ничего иного, кроме как устроиться сзади. Это вызывает у него непонятное чувство – как будто он стал лишним звеном этого паззла, вынужденным наблюдать за происходящим со стороны, но не принимать в нем участие. Он не привык смотреть это шоу с задних рядов, и глядя на затылок Теда, он словно видит себя самого – нет, кого-то другого, играющего его роль гораздо лучше, чем смог бы сыграть ее он сам. Он вдруг с особенной ясностью понимает, насколько взаимозаменяемы люди, сидящие за рулем, и это открытие вызывает у него дрожь.

Тем временем, Тем поправляет под себя сиденье и зеркало заднего вила, прежде чем тронуться с места.

\- Пристегните ремень,- вдруг говорит он Райдеру. - Нас могут остановить из-за вас.

Тот слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит на Теда. Джим задерживает дыхание, с ужасом ожидая того, что может произойти дальше, но мужчина лишь хмыкает, и застегивает ремень безопасности. Джим не понимает, что это было, но все же откидывается на сиденье, обращая взгляд на пролетающий за окном блеклый пейзаж. Вопреки его предчувствиям, пока все идет хорошо. Однообразный шум работающего двигателя убаюкивает, Тед уверенно ведет себя за рулем, а Райдер хранит молчание. Может быть, все сложится не так уж и плохо, думает Джим. Однако, проехав несколько сотен метров, Тед начинает тормозить, и это выбивает Джима из его расслабленного состояния. Райдер не давал ему команду остановиться, и Джим внутренне подбирается, готовясь к неприятностям. Он видит, как убийца на пассажирском сиденье поводит плечами, и слышит слишком хорошо знакомый металлический щелчок. Тед слегка поворачивает голову, глядя куда-то вниз, и Джим понимает, что Райдер достал свой нож. Сердце в груди Джима начинает биться чаще.

\- Спокойно. - Говорит Райдер, и почему-то Джим уверен, что это было обращено к нему. Кто-то приближается к машине, и Тед приоткрывает окно, поворачиваясь к подошедшему человеку. Круглое морщинистое лицо заглядывает в салон, и почему-то оно кажется Джиму странно знакомым. На секунду у него возникает чувство, что он, должно быть, сошел с ума, и это один из водителей, которые их подвозили – но потом он понимает. Как он мог забыть – это тот самый дорожный рабочий, который остановил его в ночь, когда он подобрал Райдера. Тем временем, Райдер слегка наклоняется к Теду, и его рука выдвигается вперед –быстро, как атакующая змея, проникая в складки одежды. Джим уверен, что тот приставил нож к ребрам парня, и невольно подается вперед.

\- У вас есть закурить, ребята? – спрашивает рабочий, глядя на Теда. В этот момент его взгляд падает на Райдера, и брови мужчины ползут вверх. Очевидно, он также узнал его; возможно, он даже заметил, что его рука в этот момент лежит где-то на талии Теда, прямо под одеждой.

\- Мои мальчики не курят. – Отвечает Райдер, и взгляд рабочего обращается к заднему сиденью, падая прямо на Джима. Очевидно, он узнал и его. В глазах мужчины он видит нечто, напоминающее священный ужас.

\- Ладно, я понял. Удачного дня вам. – Кажется, он хочет прибавить что-то еще, но предпочитает воздержаться. Тед поднимает стекло, и улыбка стекает с лица Райдера, как вода, словно ее никогда там и не было.

-Езжай, - говорит он Теду почти на самое ухо. Он все еще наклоняется очень близко к нему, фактически нависая, и Джим понимает, что это очередной тест. Но тот выдерживает его с достоинством. Не говоря не слова, Тед трогается с места, набирая скорость.

Джим отворачивается к окну, напряженно размышляя о будущем. Иссушенная солнцем пустыня за окном кажется ему такой же бесцветной, как его перспективы. Одна мысль не дает ему покоя – сейчас у них есть машина, но что будет после? Райдер не остановится. Он может сделать паузу на несколько дней, неделю – возможно, даже месяц. Но потом он продолжит убивать, хотя Джим с трудом представляет, как он будет делать это теперь, когда их трое. Кто бы решился подобрать троих незнакомых мужчин на дороге? С другой стороны, кто бы решился подобрать одного Райдера? Конечно, только такой идиот, как Джим. Он закрывает руками лицо, протирая глаза. Мысль, от которой он бежал все сегодняшнее утро, наконец, настигает его. С отстраненным удивлением он осознает, что возможно, вскоре Райдер избавится от одного из них. И это не обязательно будет Тед. Тот ведет себя очень разумно; гораздо разумнее чем Джим, оказавшись в аналогичной ситуации.

\- Впереди есть стоянка с прачечной. Займись своим внешним видом. – Равнодушно говорит Райдер, не оборачиваясь. Джим послушно кивает, хотя тот не может увидеть этот жест, но тут же спохватывается. Что он делает? Когда этот убийца успел обрести над ним такую власть? Он сокрушенно качает головой, удивляясь самому себе.

На стоянке он загружает свои грязные вещи в автомат. Тед составляет ему компанию, пока он ждет окончания стирки, не говоря ни слова. Джим смотрит на вращающийся барабан, как загипнотизированный, ощущая полную пустоту в голове. Когда цикл заканчивается, он достает одежду, и аккуратно укладывает ее в пакет. Вещи в его руках чуть влажные и теплые — сжимая их между пальцев, Джим пытается пробудить воспоминания о доме, но тщетно. Дымка оцепенения окутывает его сознание, как плотный саван. Остаток дня они проводят в дороге — если в их перемещениях по пустыне и есть какой-то смысл, то он ускользает от Джима. Они заезжают в несколько магазинов по пути, чтобы пополнить запасы, как он и хотел. Когда он собирается расплатиться на кассе, Райдер ставит на прилавок несколько упаковок жидкости для розжига, и Джим смотрит на них молча, не мигая.

\- Вы собираетесь на пикник? - голос кассира выводит его из раздумья.

\- Да. - Только и может выдавить из себя Джим. Он окидывает взглядом свои покупки — несколько банок с консервами, хлеб, бутылки воды. Совершенно нормальный набор, но именно эта обыденность болезненно бьет его куда-то в грудную клетку. Он молча собирает продукты в пакеты, чтобы отнести их в багажник. Открывая его, то видит внутри колеса от детского велосипеда.

Когда, как Джим возвращается на заднее сиденье, Тед и Райдер уже на своих местах. Мужчина бросает короткий взгляд на парня за рулем, и тот заводит двигатель, понимая его без слов.

Через пару часов они ужинают в забегаловке у мотеля, и направляются к стойке регистрации. К этому моменту Джим окончательно опустошен — он не думал, что роль пассажира окажется такой выматывающей, обычно пребывание за рулем позволяет ему отвлечься, забыть о своем положении. Лишившись возможности вести машину, он оказался наедине со своей тревогой, этой вязкой, мутной субстанцией, в которой тонут все его мысли.

За стойкой их приветствует полная дама с волосами, уложенными пучок. Джим и Тед стоят в стороне, пока Райдер ведет с ней беседу.

\- Извините, - говорит женщина с вежливой улыбкой, - у нас нет трехместных номеров. Вашим мальчикам придется поспать отдельно.

\- Ничего страшного, - говорит Райдер, - я буду рад хоть одну ночь отдохнуть от них.

Он улыбается и женщина смеется в ответ. Джим слышит, как Тед сухо усмехается рядом с ним. Очевидно, он находит это забавным. Райдер возвращается к ним с парой ключей в руке, и они идут вслед за ним по длинному обшарпанному коридору. Джим выступает вперед, чтобы поравняться с мужчиной.

\- Может быть, мне стоит спать с Тедом сегодня. Кто-то должен следить за ним…

\- Наручники отлично справятся с этой задачей. – Обрывает его Райдер.

Джим замолкает. Когда мужчина смотрит на него, в уголках его глаз прячется улыбка.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я ни разу не использовал наручники на тебе?

Джим качает головой. Он действительно этого не знает.

\- Потому что, - теперь губы Райдера расползаются в стороны, обнажая зубы, - я знал, что ты от меня никуда не денешься.

Джим униженно молчит. Все в нем протестует против этих слов, но где-то в глубине души он понимает, что это может быть правдой. Он косится на Теда, но тот просто идет рядом, делая вид, что ничего не слышал.

Тем временем, Райдер останавливается у одной из дверей. Он делает ему жест рукой и заводит Теда в номер с одной кроватью с изогнутым металлическим изголовьем, к которому мужчина пристегивает наручниками руку парня. Тот не смеет протестовать.

\- Скажи спасибо, что здесь такая мебель. Если бы это было не так, ты сегодня спал бы у трубы в душевой.

Стоя в дверях, Джим слышит негромкий ответ юноши.

\- Я все понимаю. Я никуда не уйду, вы можете мне доверять.

Райдер хмыкает в ответ.

\- Это в твоих же интересах. Стены здесь тонкие. Если попробуешь сломать изголовье или позвать на помощь, я стану первым, кто тебя услышит.

Он разворачивается и покидает номер, не дожидаясь ответа. Джим отходит с дороги, пропуская его. Он достает из сумки пару книг и две пластиковые бутылки – одну полную воды и одну пустую, и заходит в комнату, чтобы положить эти предметы на кровать Теда. Тот смотрит на пустую бутылку странным взглядом.

\- На всякий случай. Говорит Джим. - Думаю, ты знаешь, что с этим делать.

Он сочувственно хлопает его по плечу и выходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

В номере Райдер сидит на общей кровати. Это не первый раз, когда они спят на одной постели, и Джим привык к отсутствию личного пространства — по крайней мере, на кровати расстояние между ними всегда оказывается больше, чем когда им приходится проводить ночь в автомобильных креслах. Он замечает, что тот разглядывает что-то в раскрытой сумке. Подойдя ближе, он видит, что это обложка книги, которую он одолжил у Теда.

\- Ты преследуешь эту тварь половину жизни, и потом он пожирает тебя заживо, - говорит Райдер, и Джим застывает на месте, прежде чем до него доходит, что он говорит о сюжете книги. - Да здравствуют ужасы. - Он усмехается своим мыслям, и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джима. У того перехватывает дыхание — он так и не смог привыкнуть к этим глазам, особенно когда их взгляд застает его врасплох. Он отходит в сторону, делая вид, что хочет расстелить свою половину постели.

\- Я знаю, что ты не любишь овсянку. Ты мог бы и сказать это, вместо того, чтобы сидеть за завтраком с кислым лицом.

\- Ты ее заказал.

\- Конечно. Ведь я ее люблю.

Ты ее не любишь, думает Джим. Человек, который способен наслаждаться благами жизни, не будет забирать ее у других ради своего удовольствия. Он не думает, что Райдер в принципе способен что-либо любить. Джим садится на кровать со своей стороны и смотрит в стену, покрашенную тусклой голубой краской. Это так странно, вести разговор о кулинарных предпочтениях со своим собственным будущим убийцей.

\- Я хотел попросить тебя кое о чем. - Говорит он. - Это насчет Теда.

\- Что с ним?

\- Дай ему время освоиться. Он должен привыкнуть. Ко всему. Не нужно... не нужно сейчас никого убивать.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я не должен шокировать его твоим убийством раньше времени?

Джим молчит. На стене перед ним есть какое-то темное пятно размером с двадцатипятицентовую монету, и он немного наклоняет голову в сторону, пытаясь отгадать его происхождение, и слышит за спиной тихий смешок.

\- Ты не забылся, пацан? Ты думаешь, ты здесь на экскурсии?

\- Пожалуйста, - упрямо повторяет Джим. - Дай ему время.

\- Ему? Или тебе? Ты устал, хочешь отдохнуть? Это можно устроить.

Джим прикрывает глаза. Устал ли он? Да, пожалуй. Угрозы и постоянный страх стали слишком привычны, а потрясения вчерашнего дня еще не стерлись из его памяти, он чувствует их последствия в виде свинцовой тяжести в своем теле. Внезапно он понимает, как сильно он хочет спать. Что угодно, лишь бы не вести этот разговор, который он начал сам, потому что не мог иначе.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Джим открывает глаза и поворачивается, стряхивая с себя оцепенение. Он видит, что Райдер по-прежнему сидит на противоположной стороне кровати, повернувшись к нему вполоборота.

\- Мне понадобится твоя помощь. С этим. – Он запускает пятерню в свои волосы и проводит пальцами сквозь золотистые пряди.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я подстриг тебя? –Джим думает, что ослышался.

Райдер саркастически изгибает бровь.

\- Ты считаешь, что тебе можно доверять острые предметы? Ты скорее лишишь себя глаза, чем сделаешь стрижку.

Джим поджимает губы. Он думает, что Райдер мог бы выразиться и помягче, раз он просит о его содействии, но чего еще от него можно было ожидать.

\- Нет, ты поможешь мне их помыть. – Тем временем, мужчина поднимает забинтованную руку. – Это нельзя мочить.

\- Хорошо. – Джиму не очень нравится эта идея, но просьба Райдера не выходит за рамки того, что он готов сделать. В конце концов, он не требует от него совершить убийство. Просто небольшая услуга.

Райдер сбрасывает с плеч плащ, достает из кармана пачку сигарет, и затем вешает его на крючок на стене. Он начинает расстегивать рубашку, а затем проходит в ванную. Джим некоторое время колеблется, прежде чем последовать за ним, прихватив с собой пакет с гигиеническими принадлежностями. Он не думал, что Райдер собирается прибегнуть к его помощи сию же минуту, но с другой стороны он не видит причины откладывать задуманное. Чем быстрее они закончат с этим делом, тем лучше. Когда он заходит в комнату, то видит, что Райдер уже разделся догола – его одежда аккуратно сложена возле раковины. Это не первый раз, когда Джим видит его обнаженным, но впервые ему приходится взаимодействовать с ним в таком виде, и он стыдливо отводит глаза, ожидая очередного ехидного комментария, но тот лишь усмехается. Джим закатывает рукава рубашки, пока тот включает воду в душе и прикуривает сигарету, ожидая, пока она нагреется. Джим никак это не комментирует.

\- Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, если хочешь. – Райдер делает затяжку. Вместе с одеждой с него будто спала маска нормальности, и голым он становится похож на какое-то дикое животное, жилистое и сильное; опасное. Джим видит, как двигаются под кожей его мышцы, когда он подносит ко рту сигарету и потягивается, расправляя плечи. Собственная нагота его совсем не смущает.

\- Я воздержусь. – Джим открывает шампунь, выказывая свое нежелание медлить, и мужчина слегка пожимает плечами, забираясь под душ. Его пышные волосы тут же намокают, облепляя череп, и он кладет забинтованную руку с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой на стену, избегая потоков воды. Джим аккуратно подходит к лейке душа сбоку, чтобы выключить воду, и пытается снять ее со стены, но у него не выходит, хотя он прилагает достаточно усилий. В следующий момент квадратная ладонь ложится чуть ниже его руки, и дергает. Раздается металлический скрежет, и лейка оказывает в руке у Джима. Не обращая внимания на усмешку на губах мужчины, он выливает немного шампуня себе в ладонь.

\- Нагни голову, - просит он, и тот подчиняется, послушно наклоняясь к нему. Джим наносит сладко пахнущую жидкость на его влажные волосы и начинает аккуратно распределять ее.

\- Этот парень, Тед. У него на руках кровь. – говорит Райдер

Джим молчит, тщательно взмыливая пену в его волосах. Он делает это так усердно, что пара брызг падает на его лицо, но он не прекращает свое занятие – его пальцы все в мыльной пене и он осознает, что только размажет ее по лицу. Заметив это, Райдер поднимает руку и смахивает белые хлопья с его лица. Зачем шероховатые пальцы движутся ниже и он прикасается к ссадине, которую оставил Джиму ранее днем. Он зажимает в зубах сигарету и затягивается, не отрывая от нее глаз, и в этот момент Джим снова включает воду, поливая его волосы из лейки. Сигарета тухнет и падает вниз на белые плиты кафеля, и Райдер разглядывает ее разбухшие останки с явным интересом. Сладкий запах персикового шампуня смешивается с терпким сигаретным дымом, получившаяся смесь кажется особенно густой в напитанном влагой воздухе ванной. От этого запаха голова Джима тяжелеет и ему приходится напрягать внимание, чтобы сосредоточиться.

\- Ты не хочешь спросить, откуда я это знаю?

\- Нет. – Джим слегка массирует его скальп под потоком воды, тщательно промывая пряди от шампуня. Они струятся между его пальцев мягко, как шелк.

\- Зря, - Райдер хмыкает, прикрывая глаза. От удовольствия? Джим не знает, и старается не задумываться над этим. Вещи, которые приносят удовольствие этому человеку, не приводят ни к чему хорошему.

Вскоре Джим заканчивает со своей задачей – кажется, волосы уже почти скрипят у него под пальцами, и он убирает в сторону лейку душа, намереваясь потянуться за полотенцем, когда мужчина жестом останавливает его. Не говоря ни слова. Джим выходит из ванной. Он сильно замочил рукава рубашки Теда, но это не имеет значения – у него есть чистая смена одежды. Он кратко задумывается, не попросить ли утюг у женщины за стойкой, чтобы выгладить свои вещи, но потом приходит к выводу, что это было бы лишним. Хватит того, что они сломали душ в номере.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, у плафона включенной лампы бьется крупный серый мотылек — его тень пляшет на бледной стене, словно мстительный призрак. Джим не знает, как насекомое попало туда, учитывая, что на окнах стоят металлические сетки против москитов, но все же ловит его, осторожно накрывая двумя ладонями. Он чувствует, как его крупное, удивительно плотное тело трепещет между пальцами, и это ощущение заставляет его собственное сердце дрогнуть. Эта фатальная любовь к свету привела его сюда. Джим подходит к окну и отодвигает оконную раму, чтобы выпустить мотылька наружу; тот устремляется в ночь, исчезая во тьме. Какое-то время Джим просто стоит на том же месте, глядя на машины, проносящиеся вдалеке, разрезая пространство фарами, словно шаровые молнии. Когда он оборачивается, то видит Райдера, наблюдающего за ним из дверного проема ванной - на нем уже надето белье и белая футболка. Джим молча отводит взгляд и начинает раздеваться. Это всегда странное ощущение, когда Райдер наблюдает за ним – он готов поручиться, что тот присматривает наиболее уязвимые места, в которые будет особенно удобно вонзить нож чуть позже. С этой мыслью Джим направляется в душ. Быстро ополоснувшись, он возвращается в комнату и проскальзывает мимо Райдера, который лежит на спине на своей половине кровати, листая книгу при свете лампы. Джим забирается в постель, натягивая одело практически на затылок, и отворачивается к стене, Через несколько минут раздается щелчок выключателя, и свет гаснет. Как будто убийца ждал его возвращения. Эта мысль получает подтверждение, когда Джим чувствует, как тяжелая рука ложится ему на бедро; он замирает, напрягаясь, но не пытается отодвинуться. Райдер не делает ничего другого, его ладонь покоится на своем месте, и Джим позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Это его правая, раненая рука, понимает он. Должно быть, порезы воспалились, и он хочет держать источник боли подальше от себя. Эта мысль немного успокаивает его – может быть, это происходит от того, что данное умозаключение подразумевает, что Райдер также является человеком, способным испытывать боль и истекать кровью. Или, возможно, дело в чем-то другом, о чем он сейчас не хочет задумываться, так как Джим закрывает глаза, и в этот раз сон приходит к нему быстро.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жэсточайше невычитано.

Когда он просыпается, уже светло – солнечный свет льется через закрытое окно и падает на стены длинными белыми полосами. Джим лежит на спине и некоторое время он просто изучает потолок над собой, скользя взглядом по трещинам на побелке и мелким клочкам пыли, собравшимся в углах над светильником. Он поворачивает голову и натыкается на пару голубых глаза. Райдер лежит на боку совсем рядом с ним; его волосы растрепались после сна, и, слегка подсвеченные первыми лучами солнца, они кажутся похожими на облако из белого золота. С отпечатком подушки на одной щеке, сейчас он совсем не выглядит угрожающе, напротив, он кажется умиротворенным, почти нормальным. 

Джим не спешит выбираться из кровати, чтобы начать еще один день, полный крови, насилия и пыльных дорог, поэтому он просто смотрит на него, не шелохнувшись, словно опасается спугнуть это редкое перемирие. Тем временем, Райдер протягивает руку и кладет открытую ладонь ему на живот. Джим замирает, но он по-прежнему не чувствует никакой угрозы. В пальцах мужчины ничего нет. И он положил руку ему на живот, а не на горло.

\- Ты знаешь, в каком месте раны самые болезненные? – Тихо произносит Райдер. Его тон звучит задумчиво.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джим. Он отворачивается, чтобы снова посмотреть в потолок, и голос мужчины втекает ему в ухо, как теплая вода. Он чувствует, как пальцы у него на животе приходят в движение, слегка растирая кожу.

\- Здесь, - это слово так похоже на выдох, что его запросто можно было бы спутать с ним, если бы губы, с которых оно сорвалось, не находились так близко. И Джим думает о них, представляет их вечно улыбающийся изгиб. Ему кажется, что источник звука теперь находится гораздо ближе, чем раньше. Он не слышал, чтобы мужчина сдвинулся с места, но это ничего не значит, – в животе. Эта тонкая пленка, которая покрывает его изнутри, брюшина. Она толщиной всего в 1 миллиметр. Но очень чувствительная. 

Пальцы слегка вдавливаются в податливую плоть, но не причиняют боли. Затем они медленно отступают, и теперь ладонь Райдера плавно движется по его животу ласкающими движениями. Описывая круги вокруг пупка, он продолжает:

\- Даже если органы не задеты, ее повреждение вызывает боевой шок. Ты представляешь это? Насколько должно быть больно, чтобы человек мог умереть от этого. Ты представляешь?

Кажется, теперь Джим чувствует тепло от его дыхания на своем лице. 

\- Не представляю, - отвечает он, и это в самом деле так.

Маленькие раны смертельны, если нанести их в достаточном количестве.

Теперь Джим видит его, как темную тень на краю своего поля зрения, словно грозовое облако на самой линии горизонта, но все еще упорно продолжает смотреть на потолок у себя над головой. На него накатывает странная расслабленность. Как будто он находится под толстым слоем теплой воды, который давит на него, сковывая мускулы, и он не в силах пошевелиться; ноги и руки становятся тяжелыми, но тяжелее всего его голова. Джим тихо выдыхает, когда рука у него на животе игриво царапает кожу ногтями. Это не больно, ему даже приятно. Он так давно не испытывал человеческого тепла. Возможно, он мог бы закрыть глаза и представить, что кто-то другой сейчас прикасается к нему. Но он не осмеливается опустить веки – не в этот момент, когда Райдер следит за ним.

\- Подумать только. Лишь тонкий слой мышц и кожи отделяет все эти жизненно важные органы от внешнего мира. Ни костей, ни хряща, чтобы защитить их. Предельная уязвимость. 

Джим усыплен этим бархатным голосом, не смотря на зловещий смысл произносимых им слов. Веки становятся все тяжелее, и ему приходится бороться с собой, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

\- О? Что это? – теперь Джим слышит в его тоне заинтересованные нотки, и это отрезвляет его. Дурное предчувствие накатывает на него, как смоляная волна.

\- Посмотри на это, малыш.

Он больше не чувствует успокаивающих прикосновений к своему животу и распахивает глаза. Он не помнит, когда успел их закрыть. Окровавленная рука висит в воздухе перед его лицом, и он видит склизкие куски плоти с рваными краями, зажатые в этих массивных пальцах, тяжелые капли падают ему на лицо, вязко стекая по щекам. Поднимая голову, он в ужасе осознает, что это его собственные внутренности – живот распорот, его содержимое - кровавое месиво, но скользкая рука уже закрывает ему рот, и Джим не может даже закричать. 

\- Жизнь это сон, и однажды я заставлю тебя проснуться.

Джим подскакивает на кровати и резко садится, так, что склонившийся над ним мужчина едва успевает уклониться в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения.

\- Полегче, – говорит Райдер. Кажется, увиденное забавляет его. Если бы Джим сейчас находился в другом состоянии и был способен увидеть себя со стороны, он, возможно, мог бы также оценить юмор ситуации – но сейчас его мысли заняты совсем другим, пока он торопливо ловит ртом воздух, ощущая, как сердце колотится у него в груди, словно безумный барабан войны.

Он прижимает руку к животу, иррационально опасаясь наткнуться на мягкое склизкое месиво внутренностей, но нащупывает лишь ткань футболки. И нетронутую, цельную кожу под ней. Паника медленно покидает его, отступая, как темный воды прилива, в то время как напряжение по капли уходит из его тела. Едва отдышавшись, он обращает внимание на Райдера - в отличие от него, тот уже одет и умыт. Он сидит на краю кровати, как ни в чем не бывало, и изучает его.

\- Тебе приснился кошмар, - говорит он.

Джим не знает, было ли это вопросом или утверждением, и он не способен понять это по его тону, но на всякий случай кивает головой. Он по-прежнему прижимает ладонь к своему телу, словно зажимает рану.

\- О чем он был? - Райдер улыбается, растягивая углы губ в тонкую линию. – Обо мне, не так ли. 

Джим не отвечает. Он молча облизывает пересохшие губы, аккуратно подбирая слова. Не дать им ощутить свой страх – разве это не главное правило защиты от хищников?

\- Я уже не помню. Это был просто сон. 

\- От простых снов люди не просыпаются с криком. Ты уже так давно не плакал во сне.

Джим упирается взглядом в белую простынь. Конечно. Райдер наверняка заметил и запомнил, пересчитал все разы, когда он просыпался на мокрой от слез подушке, оплакивая свою затерянную в пустыне жизнь. Возможно, убийца способен был почувствовать их запах, как он чувствует густое зловоние страха, что сейчас окружает Джима. Ему кажется, что даже он сам способен уловить его в воздухе.

\- Что там было? – словно подражая ему, Райдер тоже склоняет голову, глядя на него исподлобья. Его взгляд падает на ладонь Джима, все еще прижатую к его животу. – Я ранил тебя здесь?

Он протягивает руку и кладет собственную ладонь рядом с рукой Джима, проводит пальцами по коже напряженных костяшек, и соскальзывает чуть ниже, прикасаясь к животу. Джим реагирует почти мгновенно и отталкивает его руку. Он застывает, опасаясь даже взглянуть на Райдера; он никогда раньше не отталкивал его – кроме того раза в машине, в первую – их - ночь. В комнате повисает тишина. Джим слышит только свое сердцебиение.

\- Всему приходит время. – Вдруг говорит Райдер. Потеряв интерес к беседе, он встает и подходит к облезлой вешалке, чтобы снять с нее плащ. Накинув его на руку, он, кажется, хочет сказать что-то еще, когда его внимание привлекает какой-то стук за стеной, как будто что-то ударилось в стену.

\- Оставайся тут.

С этими словами он набрасывает плащ на плечи, прежде чем бесшумно выскользнуть за дверь. 

Джим механически кивает, хотя он совсем не встревожен его словами. Должно быть, это Тед что-то уронил – возможно, сегодня ему тоже снились кошмары. С этой мыслью Джим идет в ванную. Он открывает воду, хмуро глядя на свое отражение в маленьком зеркале над раковиной. Он отмечает, что выглядит не так уж плохо, учитывая все обстоятельства – только волосы надо привести в порядок. Джим набирает в руки воды, позволяя ей какое-то время просто обтекать его ладони и уходить вниз. Закрывая глаза, он погружает лицо под холодный поток, и задерживает дыхание. Через какое-то время он резко выпрямляется, отфыркиваясь, и повторяет процедуру еще несколько раз – холод позволяет ему взбодриться, отогнать последние воспоминания о странном сне, что он видел этой ночью. Он берется за зубную пасту, когда снова слышит какой-то странный звук, в происхождении которого он не уверен, но что-то говорит ему, что теперь его источник находится дальше по коридору. Джим замирает и напряженно вслушивается, но больше ничего не слышит. Он задумывается о том, чтобы выйти и осмотреться, но Райдер уже велел ему оставаться внутри. Джим смотрит вниз, на маленькие капельки воды на желтоватой поверхности видавшей виды раковины, и задается вопросом, могло ли что-то стоящее его внимания случиться сейчас в этом крошечном мотеле столь ранним утром, и, по всей видимости, ответ на этот вопрос должен быть отрицательным. Просто Джим понемногу сходит с ума, но даже это уже стало для него привычно. Он заканчивает свои утренние процедуры в тишине и заправляет кровать, готовясь к отъезду. Он все еще испытывает вину за сломанный вчерашним вечером душ и пытается приладить его на место – именно за этим занятием застает его вернувшийся Райдер. Он окидывает Джима взглядом, но вопреки ожиданиям последнего, за этим не следует никакого язвительного комментария.

-Пойдем, – мужчина делает жест рукой, и Джим следует за ним. Они выходят за дверь, но вместо того, чтобы свернуть в комнату Теда, Райдер ведет его в один из номеров в самом начале коридора. Мужчина толкает незапертую дверь и кивает Джиму, предлагая войти.

Первое, что он видит, заглянув внутрь, это лежащая на полу молодая женщина в красной футболке. Через пару секунд Джим понимает, что ее футболка не всегда была красной. Затем он видит старика в пижаме. И мужчину средних лет в легком джемпере. Тела свалены в кучу у кровати, и Джим отшатывается назад, упираясь спиной во что-то твердое – Райдер находится прямо позади него, перекрывая пути к отступлению, и мужчина легко толкает его вперед, заставляя войти в номер, наполненный соленым запахом крови. Только в этот момент Джим замечает Теда, стоящего у окна. На нем нет наручников и он полностью одет. Он хмуро смотрит на Джима, но не говорит ни слова.

\- Полюбуйся, - хрипловатый голос Райдера раздается у него за спиной, но Джим не смеет повернуться, что взглянуть на него, - что сделал твой новый друг.

\- Что он сделал? – бездумно повторяет Джим. Его взгляд мечется над трупами, пока, наконец не останавливается на Теде. Он смотрит на него, не отрываясь, словно умоляет сказать, что это не так.

\- Я этого не делал, - глухо говорит тот, и Райдер за спиной у Джима смеется, как будто услышал смешную шутку. Тед торопливо продолжает, – эта девушка, горничная. Она вошла в мой номер и увидела на мне наручники… я пытался ее успокоить, просил ничего не говорить, но она не слушала, начала волноваться, а потом… потом в комнату вошел Джон. 

Джим чувствует, как у него начинает щипать в глазах. Он невольно смотрит на лицо молодой женщины, на ее темные волосы и пустые глаза. Это тоже его вина? Она была бы жива, если бы он сумел прогнать Теда от их машины?

\- Какая трогательная история, – тон Райдера звучит совершенно спокойно. Джим уверен, что за все это время он даже ни разу не посмотрел на трупы, – а про то, как ты устроил небольшой пожар в своей комнате, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, рассказать не хочешь? Ты почувствовал запах гари в воздухе? Джим?

Джим не знает, что сказать. Все произошло слишком быстро, и сейчас он ощущает только запах крови.

Какое-то время Райдер проcnj смотрит на него своими пронзительными глазами. Так и не получив ответа, он продолжает.

\- Мы прошлись по номерам. Посмотрели, какие из них заняты, согласно недостающим ключам на стойке регистрации. На ваше счастье, гостей оказалось немного. Осталась только хозяйка. Будь добр, Джим. Приведи ее сюда, чтобы мы могли пообщаться с ней.

Джим вздрагивает, как будто просыпаясь ото сна – собственно, ему и кажется, что все это дурной сон, и он по-прежнему спит. Он вдруг понимает, о чем именно просит его Райдер и пятится, прижимаясь к стене.

\- Нет. Нет, – бормочет он, – я не поведу ее. Не проси меня об этом, пожалуйста. Не надо.

\- Джим? – Райдер поднимает бровь, и Джиму это очень не нравится. На него вдруг наваливается паника, он чувствует, то ему не хватает воздуха, а на глазах все же выступает горячая влага.

Силуэт Райдера становится размытым, но все-таки он видит, как тот качает головой, как будто не в силах поверить в происходящее.

\- Ты бесполезен, – вздыхает тот, и этот звук практически сочится разочарованием, – вы оба.

Он берет Джима за локоть и тащит за собой – не грубо, но достаточно сильно, чтобы у того не осталось иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться. 

\- За мной. И ты тоже, блондин.

Райдер приводит их к стойке регистрации, но минует ее стороной, и останавливается у двери в неприметной нише. Он стучится в нее, но в течение нескольких минут ничего не происходит, и тогда он стучится снова, теперь настойчивее.

\- Мэм? – Зовет Райдер, прислонившись к двери. – Можно вас на минуту?

Внутри раздается какой-то шорох, и вскоре дверь раздается щелчок замка. Дверь открывается, и перед ними появляется заспанное лицо женщины средних лет.

\- Да? – Она озадаченно оглядывает троих мужчин, подслеповато щуря глаза. Это та сама женщина, которая вчера дала им ключи от номера.

\- Простите, что побеспокоили вас в такое время. – Учтиво говорит Райдер. – Я хотел бы узнать, у вас есть свечи? Если да, то где вы их храните?

\- Свечи? – Похоже, что этот вопрос окончательно сбивает ее с толку, и женщина ненадолго задумывается. – Да, есть… они в кладовке… Что-то случилось? Опять электричество?

\- Нет, что вы. Все в порядке. Мы можем войти? – Теперь Райдер напирает на нее – медленно, но упорно открывая дверь шире. Словно почувствовав что-то неладное, хозяйка мотеля пытается закрыться, но он не позволяет ей сделать это. Через мгновение он уже в ее спальне – такой маленькой, что его рослая фигура мгновенно занимает все пространство, возвышаясь над скромным убранством комнаты. Внимание Джима привлекает ваза из розового стекла, украшающая прикроватный столик; у его матери есть такая же. Тем временем, женщина замечает присутствие Теда , стоящего рядом с Джимом, и ее глаза, и без того круглые, расширяются еще больше, придавая ей сходство с золотой рыбкой. Невольно проследив за ее взглядом, Джим видит темные пятна на джинсах и нижней части футболки Теда.

\- У меня есть деньги. – Торопливо говорит женщина, сбиваясь в словах. – Кое-что в сейфе, остальное в банке… я могу их снять. Мы можем съездить туда вместе, я ничего не скажу. 

-Деньги, да? – Райдер осматривает скромную обстановку отсутствующим взглядом голубых глаз. – И много у вас денег, мэм.

\- Почти 70 тысяч. – Быстро говорит хозяйка мотеля; кажется она рада, увидев, что Райдера заинтересовало ее предложение. – Я отдам вам все, только… пожалуйста.. не трогайте меня…

На этих словах что-то в ней ломается, и она начинает плакать. Крупные слезы текут по ее щекам, как будто кто-то открыл кран с водой, и Райдер коротко хмыкает, увидев это. 

\- Не нужно плакать, мэм. Мы возьмем ваши деньги и уйдем, 70 тысяч – это очень приличная сумма, не так ли? – Он подходит к ней ближе и деликатно заглядывает в ее лицо. – Только идиот бы отказался от такого заманчивого предложения. Вы согласны со мной?

Она несколько раз кивает сквозь слезы. Сердце Джима готово разорваться от жалости, но он ничего не может сделать, чтобы помочь ей, ровным счетом ничего. 

Глядя на ее слезы, Райдер поджимает губы. Он неторопливо, словно бы не желая еще сильнее ее испугать, поднимает обе руки, и заворачивает даму в свои объятия.

Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, она не пытается его оттолкнуть, наоборот, Джим мог бы поклясться, что женщина сама льнет ему на грудь, прижимаясь к нему лицом, и начиная плакать сильнее.

\- Тише, тише. Все хорошо. – Райдер обхватывает ее руками и покачивается из стороны в сторону, словно успокаивая ребенка. – Я не сделаю вам больно. Обещаю.

И судя по всему, эти уговоры действуют. Женщина замирает у него на груди, словно кролик перед удавом, и он осторожно убирает руки, чтобы положить их ей на виски, заставляя чуть приподнять голову. Ее круглое лицо кажется крошечным в его больших ладонях, и он улыбается ей – так ласково, что у Джима что-то щемит за грудиной и холодеют руки.

\- Вот так гораздо лучше, правда? - Тихо говорит Райдер. Большим пальцем он аккуратно вытирает слезы с ее лица. – Улыбнитесь. У вас красивая улыбка, я знаю.

Немного помедлив, она робко улыбается ему, и его собственная улыбка становится шире. Наклоняясь вперед, он невесомо целует ее в лоб.

Раздается треск.

Тело женщины обмякает, но Райдер подхватывает его, взваливая на плечо. Джим покачивается на месте, когда это происходит, но холодный взгляд мужчины понуждает его последовать за ним. Улыбка женщины все еще стоит у него перед глазами, и глядя на ее безвольно болтающиеся в воздухе руки, он уверен, что еще не скоро забудет это зрелище. 

Райдер относит ее в номер к остальным телам. Сбросив свою ношу на пол, он обращается к Джиму.

\- Ты слышал леди. Свечи в кладовке, кладовка в конце коридора. Принеси. – Он поворачивается к Теду, молча стоящему у него за спиной. – Ты. Пойдешь со мной к машине. 

Джим отравляется выполнять поручение. Он довольно долго ищет свечи, двигаясь, как автомат, но, в конце концов, находит их в картонной коробке под самым потолком. Райдер не сказал, сколько именно свечей ему требуется, и поэтому он берет все, чтобы не ошибиться. 

Когда он возвращается, его уже ждут. Сумка с их вещами брошена у стены в коридоре, но рядом с ней почему-то стоит сложенный складной стул, Райдер бездумно щелкает зажигалкой, поглядывая на Теда, прижимающего к груди банки с жидкостью для розжига; тот уже переоделся в чистое, и его грязная одежда лежит рядом с трупами.

Райдер молча поворачивается к Теду и смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, продолжая играть с зажигалкой.

\- Что ж, в другой раз .- С этими словами он берет одну из банок с жидкостью, и начинает щедро разливать ее на пол, обрызгивая трупы и покрывало на кровати над ними. Выйдя из номера, он берет другую банку и прочерчивают влажную дорожку в комнату, где они спали этой ночью. Он также оставляет все двери открытыми.

Вернувшись в комнату с телами, он извлекает из коробки несколько свечей покороче, и поджигает их, стоя в дверном проходе. Присев на корточки, он очень осторожно ставит их на влажные пятна посреди протертого ковролина. Джим понимает. Когда свечи расплавятся, фитиль упадет в горючую жидкость, вызывая пожар, в котором сгорят все следы. И они будут далеко, когда это произойдет – свечи дадут им фору. Райдер действительно все продумал. 

\- Идем. – Поднимаясь, мужчина подхватывает стул, предоставляя Джиму самому нести сумку. Он ни разу не оборачивается, уходя.

***  
На стоянке Райдер сам садится за руль. Велев им пристегнуться, он трогается и быстро разгоняет автомобиль – Джим уверен, что тот едет быстрее допустимых на трассе значений, но все дороги, которые выбирает мужчина, оказываются пустыми. За первые тридцать минут пути они сделали столько поворотов в самых неожиданных местах, что Джим вскоре оказывается не в состоянии определить, в какой стороне остался покинутый ими мотель - оглядываясь по сторонам, он не видит дыма. Несколько часов проходит в тишине. Джима по-прежнему потряхивает, и в то же время он начинает чувствовать, как у него тянет где-то под ребрами. Закусывая губу, он проклинает себя за то, что может думать о еде – в то время, как эти люди все еще лежат там, мертвые, и вероятно, уже обугленные; так, что их близкие даже не смогут достойно их похоронить. Это всегда его поражало, но со временем он смирился – каждый раз, когда он думал, что может умереть от печали, этого не происходило. Его тело хотело жить, и он сам стремился к выживанию вместе с ним.

Пытаясь подавить голод, Джим откидывается на сиденье и прикрывает глаза, ясно понимая, что не сможет уснуть, но он хотел хотя бы забыться, отгородившись от окружающего мира, и в особенности от своих спутников; от них обоих.

На время ему это удается.

\- Эй, парень.

Джим поднимает голову и открывает, понимая, что это было обращено к нему. Он видит, что машина стоит на обочине в полусотне метров от небольшого магазина. Возможно, назвать это заведение магазином уже было бы большой натяжкой – скорее, это придорожная лавка, в которой торговали всякой всячиной, начиная от товаров первой необходимости до сомнительного качества алкоголя. 

– Будь добр, сходи за сигаретами. И купи пачку соли. Если ты не вернешься через… - Райдер делает паузу, словно прикидывая время, которое ему может потребоваться для выполнения этой задачи, - через семь минут, я и вышибу твоему дружку Теда мозги о приборную доску.

\- Что если у них не будет соли? – быстро спрашивает Джим. Голос Райдера звучит так сухо, что у Джима не возникает ни малейших сомнений в серьезности этой угрозы.

\- Это твои проблемы. – Все так же равнодушно отвечает Райдер. Он постукивает пальцем о приборную доску, словно проверяя ее пригодность для исполнения задуманного им плана. - Между прочим, время уже идет.

Джим стремительно выскакивает из машины и быстрыми шагами устремляется к магазину. Он знает, что ему не следует бежать, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Он надвигает козырек бейсболки на глаза, прежде чем подойти к прилавку небольшого магазинчика – у продавца не оказывается в наличии чистой соли, и Джим берет у него смесь для засолки мяса. Он так озабочен мыслями о том, примет ли Райдер его покупку, что едва не забывает взять пару пачек сигарет, и ему приходится возвращаться за ними. В голове у него все еще мутно после событий сегодняшнего утра, но чем дальше они отъезжают от злополучного мотеля, тем более нереальным кажется все случившееся – голубая дымка первых часов после рассвета, тела на полу, острый запах жидкости для розжига, впивающийся в его ноздри. Все это кажется таким зыбким, и Джим бы многое отдал за то, чтобы случившееся отказалось неправдой, растаяло, как мираж в пустыне, но он знает, что это не так. 

Вернувшись к автомобилю, он протягивает Райдеру свои покупки через открытое окно. Тот изучает упаковку смеси и усмехается.

\- Смесь для засолки? У меня есть на примете один лещ, которого я был бы не против засолить. Залезай в машину.

Джим выполняет его указание; ему становится совсем немного, не легче. По-крайней мере, от Райдера не последовало никаких угроз, а значит, на какой-то период Тед в безопасности. Словно в подтверждение этих слов, Райдер снова размыкает губы.

\- Можете перекусить. Наш ждет долгая дорога и я не хочу, чтобы вечером вы двое падали в обморок от слабости. 

\- Хорошо. – Джим достает из сумки хлеб и одну из консервов, чтобы сделать сэндвичи. Он уже приноровился к этой задаче, и, по правде говоря, ему нравится возиться с едой. По крайней мере, это отвлекает его от происходящего вокруг, дает возможность почувствовать себя чуточку полезным. Закончив с готовкой, Джим раздает сэндвичи и принимается за свою порцию; он хотел бы соврать, убеждая самого себя, что не чувствует вкуса пищи, но это не так. Приготовленная им еда хороша на вкус, и он тайком смахивает горячие слезы, вдруг сами собой брызнувшие из глаз. Если Райдер или Тед замечают это, они никак не комментируют происходящее. 

Райдер не соврал им – они действительно проводят весь последующий день в дороге. Когда солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, Джиму уже дурно от мелькающего за окном однообразного пейзажа и духоты – бьющий в лицо из открытого окна горячий воздух не приносит облегчения, но к вечеру, наконец, становится прохладнее. Именно в этот момент Райдер сворачивает с дороги и проезжает сотню метров вглубь пустыни, прежде чем остановиться. Не говоря ни слова, он жестом велит Теду выйти, и выбирается из машины сам. Мужчина обходит автомобиль, чтобы достать что—то из багажника, и когда он снова появляется в поле зрения Джима, тот видит, что у него в руках тот самый садовый стул, что он забрал из мотеля. Райдер раскладывает его и ставит на землю невдалеке от машины. Затем он поворачивается, встречая глазами встревоженный взгляд Джима в окне. 

\- Или сюда. И возьми собой свою чертову сумку.

В его голос на этот раз звучит что-то новое, какое-то оттенок, и Джим взвешивает его в своем уме, перекатывает его в мыслях, как полированный мраморный шарик. Это похоже на усталость, но он знает, что это не может быть она. Райдер никогда не устает, Джим сомневается, что он хотя бы спит. И он не думает, что тот когда-либо умрет.

Джим покорно поднимается, выбираясь наружу. Лучи заходящее солнце падают ему на лицо, жадно щупая его своими теплыми пальцами. Пустыня вокруг залита его красноватым светом, придающим песку цвет сухой ржавчины, застарелой и потускневшей.

Тед сидит на одном из камней. Он выглядит собранным и спокойным.

Райдер лениво скользит по нему взглядом и что-то достает из сумки. Это книга с вырезанной сердцевиной. Райдер берет платок и открывает ее, использую его, что обернуть им свои пальцы. С книгой в руках , он садится на стул, и аналогичным образом извлекает из полой сердцевины пакет с мелкими таблетками. Они похожи на рисовые зерна, туго набитые в прозрачную пластиковую упаковку.  
\- Сейчас мы сыграем в игру, Тед. Правда или действие. Ты ведь знаешь, как в нее играть? 

\- Знаю. – Тед смотрит на пакет в его руках, не отрывая глаз.

\- Однако у нас впереди еще долгая дорога, и поэтому немного изменю правила. Вместо действия – то есть, каждый раз, когда ты откажешься сказать мне правду – ты будешь принимать по одной из этих таблеток. Ты ведь хорошо знаешь, как они действуют, верно? Значит, ты понимаешь, что не в твоих интересах мне врать. 

Отложив книгу, Райдер открывает пакет, и высыпает горсть таблеток на белый платок, так, что они теряются на его фоне, и Джим не может сосчитать, как много из них мужчина приготовил для Теда. Тем не менее, он верен, что это количество наверняка будет способно его убить. 

\- Я же говорил тебе об этом, блондин. Облажаешься, и я заставлю тебя проглотить содержимое твоих пакетов. К несчастью, мне было некогда купить вишневой колы, чтобы подсластить вкус твоей последней трапезы.

\- Что, если я не буду их пить? – Тед кажется бледнее, чем обычно, но он по-прежнему сохраняет самообладание, спокойно глядя Райдеру в глаза.

Райдер склоняет голову в сторону, изучая его в ответ. Он слегка приподнимает брови – почти незаметный жест, но именно поэтому он кажется таким опасным. Сейчас ему не до шуток, понимает Джим. Впервые он так серьезен.

Глаза Теда прикованы к Райдеру, но Джим знает, что в это же время они оба следят за ним. Он чувствует какую-то беспомощную горечь на языке, оказавшись втянут во все это.

Тед медлит, и, наконец, кидает на него быстрый взгляд, как бы прося о помощи. 

\- Не смотри на него, - Райдер вмешивается, прежде чем Джим успевает что-либо предпринять. - Смотри на меня. Что случилось сегодня утром? Скажи мне правду, дружок. Я обещаю, что не буду злиться на тебя слишком сильно.

\- Ничего. Я клянусь вам, это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. 

Райдер смотрит куда-то вниз, задумчиво кивая головой.

\- Что ж, ты принял свое решение.

Он встает с места и медлительно подходит к Теду, нависая над ним. Какое то время он просто смотрит на него, а затем протягивает ему платок с таблетками.

\- Возьми две.

Тед смотрит на его руку, словно завороженный. Он берет две таблетки и зажимает ее между двумя пальцами, как будто это что-то ядовитое, с чем он не хочет соприкасаться, и застывает в этой позе.

\- Выпей. Я жду. – Райдер аккуратно заворачивает платок, и добавляет, уже чуть тише. – Не заставляй меня помогать тебе с этой задачей. Тебе это не понравится.

Услышав эти слова, Тед поднимает голову и смотрит Джиму прямо в глаза, и почему-то, тот не может отвести взгляда. Все так же не разрывая зрительного контакта, Тед подносит руку ко рту и проглатывает пилюли. 

\- Открой рот. Дай мне посмотреть, что у тебя под языком. - Голос Райдера звучит как будто издалека, и у Джима внутри все сворачивается от этого звука. Он сжимает кулаки, он давно так сильно не ненавидел его.  
Давно? Эта мысль застает его врасплох. Он слишком привык к нему, стал бесчувственным к происходящей вокруг жестокости, но на этот раз это был Тед, человек которого он знал, они оба знали.

Тед подчиняется приказу, и Райдер чуть наклоняется вперед, вглядываясь в его распахнутый рот – темный. Как будто открытая могила. Через несколько секунд он спокойно садится на место, удовлетворенный увиденным.

\- Итак, Тед. – его голос звучит мягко, но небольшой акцент, сделанный им на имени юноши заставляет холодок пробежать по спине Джима. - Что та девушка делала у тебя в комнате?

\- Она пришла вынести мусор из номера. Это была горничная

\- Вранье. – Спокойно отвечает Райдер. Он сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, и со стороны кажется удивительным, как такая хлипкая конструкция способна выдерживать его вес. Его присутствие искажает пространство в комнате, нарушая все мыслимые пропорции, кажется чем-то чуждым этому миру. Райдер снисходительно продолжает. – Было слишком рано, чтобы горничная пришла делать уборку. Никто не выносит мусор в шесть тридцать утра. 

\- Я говорю вам правду. – Тед спокойно выдерживает его взгляд. – Я все еще спал, когда она вошла. Она разбудила меня. Она испугалась, нечаянно толкнула вешалку – ту, большую, у двери, и та ударилась о стену. Вы же слышали этот звук. Это он привел вас в комнату, разве не так?

Он говорит эти слова с нажимом, как человек, твердо уверенный в своей правоте, но Райдер лишь пожимает плечами. Похоже, что он пропустил все сказанное Телом мимо ушей.

\- Пора принимать лекарство, сынок. Две. – Он протягивает вперед руку, на которой лежит платок с завернутыми в него таблетками. 

Тед опускает взгляд и берет еще две из них. Джим, замечает, как дрожат его пальцы, когда он отправляет белые цилиндры в рот. Он размыкает губы, покорно демонстрируя тот факт, что действительно проглотил снотворное.

\- Как ты заманил ее в комнату? В коридоре стоял запах гари. Ты что-то поджег? Это была та пластиковая бутылка, которую дал тебе Джим, верно?

Глаза Джима широко распахиваются, когда он услышал это. Тем временем, Райдер продолжает говорить, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Она бы не обратила внимания на запах сигарет, но не горелого пластика. Ты закинул горящую пробку в вентиляцию над кроватью, чтобы запах пошел дальше. Она зашла к тебе в комнату, чтобы проверить, не горит ли проводка. И тогда ты показал ей наручники. – Он тихо хмыкает. – Довольно умно. В других обстоятельствах я мог бы тебя похвалить. Вот только твоя ложь не позволяет мне это сделать. Признайся Тед, ты социопат? Потому что ты ведешь себя как социопат. Несколько человек только что погибли у тебя на глазах в результате твоих действий, а ты и глазом не моргнул. 

\- Я уже сказал вам. Это не моя вина. Девушка сама зашла в мою комнату.

Райдер молча высыпает оставшиеся таблетки в ладонь. Он встает и подходит к Теду. Взяв его за руку, он высыпает горсть в его открытую ладонью

\- Ты знаешь, что делать. – Сказав это, он возвращается назад и садится нас вое место, закинув ногу за ногу. Тед все еще смотрит на таблетки в своей руке, и его губы слегка дергаются. Наконец, он переводит взгляд на мужчину.

\- Джон, я….

\- Мне помочь тебе их принять, или ты примешь их сам? – Теперь в его тоне звучит неприкрытая угроза, и Тед молча подчиняется. Он высыпает таблетки в рот и пытается проглотить, но и тут Райдер прерывает его.

\- Не смей делать вид, что подавился. За каждую таблетку, покинувшую твой рот, я скормлю тебя еще десяток. 

Тед с явным усилием сглатывает. Отдышавшись, он снова говорит.

\- Джон, я не вру вам… - его голос уже становится вялым, кроя слов едва расплываются, еще не втекая друг в друга, но приближаясь к этому, - я бы не стал врать под угрозой… смерти. – Он поднимает глаза. Они широко распахнутые и пустые. – Скажи ему, Джим.

Джим пялится на него в ответ, не в силах пошевелиться. К своему изумлению, он ничего не видит в этом обращенном к нему лице. Ничто не отражается на нем, оно кажется ему бледным, как лист бумаги, и таким же пустым, и он невольно проигрывает в своей голове то, что случится дальше. Скоро он заснет прямо на этом стуле, голова безвольно свесится на грудь, а плечи обмякнут. Затем его дыхание начнет становиться все медленнее и медленнее, пока не произойдет полная остановка. 

Если этот парень умрет, Джиму больше не придется беспокоиться за свое место.

Не придется волноваться, что он совершит ошибку, и кто-то еще умрет.

Например, сам Джим. 

Эта мысль становится для него толчком. Отчаянно стыдясь самого себя, Джим поворачивается к Райдеру. Тот все еще игнорирует его, внимательно наблюдая за попытками Теда держаться прямо, но Джим знает, что он видит его. Он всегда его видит.

\- Хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит. Он уже выучил свой урок.

\- Кто сказал, что хочу его чему-то научить? – Наконец, Райдер поворачивается к нему лицом, и у Джима внутри что-то падает - он не знает, стоит ли считать это хорошим знаком, или он только напрасно навлекает на себя опасность. Мужчина мягко улыбается ему, чуть показывая зубы, кажется, его искренне забавляет происходящее. – Хочешь ему помочь? И что ты сделаешь? Все что угодно, чтобы его спасти?

Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы Джим понял, о чем он говорит. Те слова, что он сказал ему в ту первую ночь, когда тот прижал нож к его лицу. Он вдруг вспоминает, то, что Райдер говорил ему прежде. Если Тед совершит ошибку, ответственность за нее понесут они оба, и ощущает, что на него обрушилось ведро ледяной воды. Он сглатывает, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, и собирает все силы перед тем, как продолжить бой.

\- Ты говорил, что если он ошибется, то это будет и моя вина. Но теперь ты наказываешь его одного. Это… это нечестно.

\- Пожалуй. - Он кивает, сделав вид, что всерьез задумался об этом и Джим ощущает вялую вспышку ненависти – хотя по правде говоря, на этот раз она кажется такой зыбкой и неубедительной, что больше похожа на попытке спрятать собственный страх перед тем, что Райдер в самом деле может обдумывать такую возможность. – Но я никогда не говорил, что играю честно. И этот парень тоже нечестный игрок, но если ты так настаиваешь, то можешь занять место рядом с ним. Таблеток хватит для вас обоих. 

Джим замирает. Он медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на бледное лицо Теда. Затем он делает шаг вперед – ноги как будто стали деревянными – он пошатывается, словно сухой ковыль, не чувствует их и едва ими управляет, но каким-то образом ему удается устоять на месте.

\- Ты леди умерла из-за него, Джим. – Эти слова догоняют его, как нож, брошенный в спину, и он весь вздрагивает, инстинктивно сжавшись. - Ты помнишь хозяйку мотеля, Джим? Она не хотела умирать. – Джим делает шаг, затем еще один, и еще.- Как и ты не хотел, когда я прижал нож к твоему лицу, но в отличие от тебя она не могла вытолкнуть меня из комнаты. А ту горничную ты помнишь? Как ты считаешь, что почувствуют ее родители, узнав, что их дочери вонзили нож в сердце, потому что какой-то придурок счел себя самым умным? – теперь в голосе Райдера ясно звучит насмешка. – А тот старик? Бедняга даже не понял, что произошло. Ты думаешь, он так представлял свою кончину на старости лет?

Джим останавливается, крепко сжав кулаки. Голос Райдера, наконец, перестает его терзать, но он все еще борется с собой, чтобы не развернуться и не наброситься на него.

\- Это ты их убил. Не он.- Сказав это, он делает рваный, долгий вздох, и уже спокойнее подходит к Теду. Он падает на песок рядом с ним и упрямо смотрит себе под ноги. Он весь дрожит, но, по крайней, он смог проделать этот путь. Ему удалось хотя бы это. 

\- Это я их убил. Как и многих других. Но если бы не он, я бы этого не сделал. Конкретно эти люди – именно эти несколько человек – были бы живы. Но теперь они мертвы. И сколько бы таблеток ты не проглотил вместо него, ты ничего не изменишь. 

Джим молчит, до боли кусая губы. Не слушать его. Не слушать. Он должен спасти хотя бы одного.

\- Единственный, кого ты должен спасать, это ты сам.

Эти слова заставляют его подскочить на месте. Вопреки собственной воле он вскидывает голову и увиденное поражает его. Райдер прямо ему в глаза, и выражение на его лице кажется таким невозможно… мягким, что это ошеломляет Джима. На мгновение в его голове становится совершенно пусто, но уже в следующий момент мужчина отводит взгляд, наклоняясь в сумке. Джим все еще осоловело моргает, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, когда Райлер достает бутылку воды и упаковку солевой смеси. Надорвав ее зубами, он высыпает часть содержимого в бутылку, затем несколько раз сильно взбалтывает ее, прежде кинуть Джиму. Тот вопросительно поднимает глаза. 

\- Пусть выпьет всю воду, потом засунь ему два пальца в рот. Когда он закончит блевать, ты должен будешь пересчитать таблетки, чтобы убедиться, что достаточно хорошо его прочистил.

Джим кивает и поднимает бутылку, без промедления вскакивая на ноги. Он помогает Теду спустится с камня и усаживает его на землю, после чего протягивает ему воду.

\- Ты его слышал.

Тед косится на него, а затем принимает воду. Он решительно открывает крышку и делает несколько больших глотков; Джим видит, как он хмурит брови, ощутив вкус, но упрямо продолжает пить. Проглотив половину содержимого бутылки, он отрывается от горлышка, тяжело дыша, и передает ее обратно Джиму в руки.

\- Теперь два пальца, - мягко говорит тот, закручивая крышку. - Наклонись над землей. Вот так.

Он помогает Теду опуститься на четвереньки, и отводит взгляд, замечая, как тот подносит дрожащую руку ко рту. Его сердце сжимается, когда он слышит эти звуки – первая ассоциация, которая приходит ему в голову этот тот насильник, Пол, и он невольно вспоминает его лицо – точнее, его отсутствие после того, как над ним поработал Райдер. Как ни странно, эта мысль слегка помогает ему отвлечься от того, что происходит прямо сейчас. Жалость к этому парню грозит задушить его, когда Джим при припоминает, что его вина, что он оказался в такой ситуации. Он чувствует себя утопающим, который так отчаянно цепляется за все вокруг, что норовить утащить за собой на дно первого, кто подвернулся под руку. 

Райдер шатается где-то у него за спиной, как дурное предчувствие, но Джиму сейчас не до него – он берет себя в руки, чтобы сосредоточить все внимание на Теде. Он слегка отклоняется назад, когда резкий кислый запах рвотных масс бьет ему в ноздри, но тут же заставляет себя принять прежнее положение. Глядя вниз, он видит несколько былых цилиндров размером с крупное рисовое зерно. Их поверхностью слегка окрашены желчью, которая придает им желтоватый цвет, но помимо этого они выглядят почти также, как когда Тед только принял их. Джим испускает тихий вздох облегчения, увидев это. Грудная клетка Теда ходит ходуном под его рукой, и он тихо говорит, стремясь ободрить его.

\- Давай, приятель, еще немного. Допивай. Надо вытащить эту дрянь из тебя.

Тед кивает головой, тяжело дыша, и когда Джим подносит к его губам бутылку, чтобы тот снова сделал несколько глотков. Терпкий аромат сигаретного дыма смешивается с кислотным зловонием в воздухе, и Джим понимает, что Райдер сейчас заглядывает ему через плечо еще за несколько мгновений до того, как тот начинает говорить. 

\- Ты видишь? Таблетки даже не успели раствориться. Если хочешь без проблем заполучить приглянувшуюся девчонку, лучше всего будет растворить их в алкоголе. Правда, тогда будет велика вероятность, что ее жизнь закончится еще до того, как в нее кончишь ты. Верно, блондин?

\- Я этого не делал. Никогда. Не делал. – Упрямо отзывается Тед между спазмами тошноты, и Райдер сухо усмехается в ответ.

\- Я мог бы удавить тебя голыми руками за те семь минут, что Джим бегал в магазин и сказать, что я этого не делал. Но что бы то изменило.

Сказав это, он отходит в сторону и закуривает.

\- Не слушай его Джим, - вдруг говорит Тед. Его задыхающийся тон тянет за какие струны в груди у Джима, и он осторожно похлопывает его по спине, стремясь продемонстрировать свою поддержку.

\- Ничего. Я ему не верю. Он просто пытается залезть нам в голову. – Это «нам» почему-то очень удивляет его самого. Если отбросить в сторону его чувство вины, и страх, и всю ту ужасную ситуацию, в которой они оба оказались, то что Джим знает об этом парне? Действительно ли он может ему доверять? Нет. Он качает головой, словно стремясь вытряхнуть эти мысли. Это то, что Райдер хочет заставить его думать. Он понимает, что они могут объединиться против него, и пытается заранее внести между ними раскол. Чтобы отвлечься, он начинает пересчитывать таблетки.

\- Сколько ты принял? – спрашивает он Теда. – Ты их считал?

\- Восемнадцать, - отзывается тот. – Не могу поверить, что этот ублюдок заставил меня принять восемь штук. И пяти хватило бы, чтобы убить меня.

Джим молчит. Он хочет спросить, откуда Тед знает, какова была бы летальная дозировка в его случае, но он решает оставить этот вопрос при себе. Конечно, он должен знать такие вещи, он же продавал эти таблетки. В этом нет ничего странного. Он просто пытается найти в нем червоточину, чтобы оправдать себя – свою вину за то, что вовлек его в это, за то, что не помог ему только что, когда Райдер пытался отравить этого парня прямо у него на глазах. Тем временем мужчина возвращается с сигаретой в руках, и окидывает Теда насмешливым взглядом.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, блондин? – не дожидаясь ответа, он прибавляет – Лучше? Я и не сомневался. Сегодня ночью ты будешь вести машину. А чтобы ты не заснул за рулем, - Райдер протягивает руку с легкой усмешкой на лице, - я приготовил для тебя кое-что еще. Твое собственное лекарство.

Джим вытягивает голову, чтобы заглянуть вперед, и видит в его ладони две маленькие синие таблетки. Он помнит, как Райдер сказал ему, что это амфетамин. 

\- Хорошо. – Тед покорно принимает таблетки и отправляет их в рот - на этот раз у него нет никаких опасений.

Райдер оборачивается, чтобы смерить взглядом стоящего у него за спиной Джима.

\- Надеюсь, вам, девочкам, хватило сообразительности посетить дамскую комнату в ближайших кустах, потому что мы не собираемся делать остановок этой ночью. Скажи спасибо за это своему дружку.

С этими словами он направляется к машине, и Джим покорно следует за ним. Он сам не понимает, что на него нашло, откуда у него взялось достаточно смелости, чтобы противостоять ему но раз тот не собирается его наказывать, нет смысла продолжать думать об этом. Он собирается привычно сесть на заднее сиденье, но видит, что там уже расположился Райдер, и медлит у двери.

\- Мне сесть спереди? – спрашивает он после секундного колебаний, и мужчина молча отодвигается от двери, чтобы предоставить ему место. Не имея другого выбора, Джим опускается рядом с ним. Он тут же жалеет о том, что вообще задал этот вопрос. Ему следовало просто занять место спереди, или обойти машину и сесть с другой стороны – даже в этом случае, расстояние между ними оказалось бы больше. Но теперь он сидит к Райдеру впритык, и эта близость его нервирует. Он задумывается, не придется ли ему провести всю ночь в этом положении, будучи зажатым между дверью и серийным убийцей. 

***

Джим смотрит на яркие звезды за окном и усеченный овал луны. Его клонит в сон – успокаивающий шорох колес действует на него усыпляющим образом, и он то и дело клюет носом. Он хочет откинуться головой на сиденье, но боится, что тогда рано или поздно сползет на территорию Райдера, и кто знал, как тот на это реагирует. Джим предпочитает не провоцировать того, что не понимает. Внезапно большая рука движется над его головой, словно темное крыло, и падает ему на плечи. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, мгновенно стряхивая с себя сонливость, когда властная сила тянет его в сторону, заставляя склонится на широкое плечо.

\- Мне надоело смотреть как ты клюешь носом, словно снулая рыба. – глухо говорит мужчина где у него надо ухом, и Джим замирает. Он разозлил его? Джим не хочет новых приключений на сегодня, и поэтому тихо говорит.

\- Прости, я не хотел. - Райдер разочарованно цыкает. - Хватит извиняться. Для такого маленького паренька, как ты, у тебя очень большое самомнение, чтобы считать, что все происходящее вокруг это твоя вина.

Рука перемещается чуть выше и прижимает чуть крепче, и Джим подчиняется, позволяя ему сделать это. Он осторожно кладет голову ему на плечо, словно устраивается на отдых в логове хищного зверя, прямо бок о бок с его обитателем. Некоторое время проходит в тишине, и Джим чувствует, что его веки снова тяжелеют. Видимо он настолько устал, что даже близость Райдера уже не способна напугать его достаточно сильно. Он осторожно прикрывает глаза, позволяя ритму дороги снова укачать себя. Он чувствует запах табака от Райдера смещенный с солоноватой ноткой пота, и даже через плотную ткань плаща и слои одежды ощущает исходящее от него тепло. Кажется, начинает накрапывать дождь, потому что к шороху гравия под колесами прибавляется какой-то новый звук, легкое постукивание. Откуда отдаленно раздается голов Райдера, словно из другой комнаты, когда он велит Теду быть осторожнее на поворотах, и тот отвечает ему согласием. Лба Джима касается какое-то тепло, мимолетное дуновение, которое быстро возвращается снова. Как будто кто-то склонился к нему достаточно близко, чтобы он мог ощутить его дыхание на своей коже. Возможно, ему все это снится, думает Джим. Может быть, он все еще несется на своем Камаро по ночной трассе под рокот зарождающейся грозы, и все это – темная фигура на обочине, кровь, обесцвеченная до черноты, смешавшись с густыми чернилами ночи, и Тед и все это – лишь его сон, мимолетно посетивший его, когда он прикрыл глаза. Сквозь пелену дремы Джим задается вопросом, сумеет и когда-нибудь пробудиться, или его душа так и останется здесь. 

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – словно в ответ на эти мысли, где-то совсем рядом раздается свистящий шепот. В том, как он приносит с собой тепло, ласкающее его губы, есть что-то невыносимо интимное – Джим не готов к такой близости, но он не может ее избежать, пойманный в плен чужого тепла и парализующей дремы. – Единственная вещь, о которой я жалею?

Джим не знает, не хочет знать. Он не в силах произнести ни звука, но его ресницы едва заметно трепещут в ответ.

\- О твоей улыбке. Ты улыбался мне, когда отрыл дверь ту ночь. А теперь ты больше этого не делаешь, никогда. Я бы отдал что угодно, убил что угодно, за одну возможность увидеть ее снова. 

Именно потому, что ты убиваешь, я больше не могу улыбаться, думает Джим, но эта мысль скоро растворяется в тепле, когда его источник склоняется еще ближе к его лицу, и Джим весь дрожит, ожидая его огнедышащего прикосновения. Он боится, что оно испепелит его душу, и он сгорит дотла вместе с ней, как мотылек в огне.

Но ничего не происходит. Чтобы не приблизилось к нему, оно уже отступило, так и не прикоснувшись, милосердно пощадив его. 

Но теплые руки сна уже утаскивают его куда-то вниз, и Джим не успевает обдумать случившееся – если он действительно случилось, а не было искажением его одурманенного дремой сознания, и когда черное крыло ночи накрывает его с головой, он уже крепко спит. 


End file.
